Memories and Darkness
by Queen8Candy
Summary: Jack and Elsa gave birth to two young girls named Elisabet and Jazel. A few days after Elisabet was born, Pitch kidnaps her and begins raising her as if she was his own. Meanwhile, Jack, Elsa, and Their youngest try to find her for years but never succeed. Rated T for violence, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on** **and I'm really glad to share my fan fiction with you. Frozen and Rise of the Guardians belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

 **Enjoy...**

The sky was a clear baby blue and not a single cloud in the sky had been seen. The sun showed it's beautiful rays of heat and light around Elsa's bedroom, giving Anna the excuse to say "it is a perfect day to get married". Summer was born, it was as clear as a diamond.

Anna opened up Elsa's windows. "Beautiful," she sighed, dreamingly.

"It would be really helpful if you helped tie these laces on my dress." Elsa grunted, a struggle in her voice. Anna scurried behind Elsa to tie the laces like Elsa requested. The bride exhaled, grabbing the vanity with both hands. "Not so tight," she pleaded.

Anna rolled her eyes and loosened the dress a little, giving Elsa just enough room to breath. Elsa exhaled loudly as if she has come up from out of water, desperate for oxygen. "Geez relax. Its not like I was killing you," Anna smirked, then laughed at how silly her sister was being.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister then smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress; Anna helped. They both looked at a tall mirror, admiring at how lovely Elsa looked. Anna stepped back a few inches to clearly admire the dress. "Jack is one lucky man," Anna spoke.

"Yeah..." Elsa responded, unsure. She looked at herself one last time and turned around slightly to see the back of her dress.

"Of course. You two are going to have the most prettiest babies," Anna stated out of nowhere, smoothing her own dress out as well.

Elsa raised a brow and locked her eyes on her sister through the mirror. _Did she just say that?_. "Think about it, Elsa. What are you and Jack going to do after the wedding?" asked Anna, sitting on Elsa's bed. Elsa never actually worried about that and what her and Jack were going to do after their wedding. She did know Jack thought about their future. A lot...

"Take care of Arendelle, of course."

Anna groaned and slapped her head. "No, Not job wise. What's the next chapter to your story Elsa? Have you guys ever thought about kids?"

Elsa didn't answer her sister, but sat down at a vanity, putting her hair in an elegant bun. "Can you help with my makeup?" She asked, off topic.

Anna got up from sitting, doing as Elsa asked. Anna didn't smile and she didn't frown, she gave no expression. Elsa saw her face and drooped her shoulders, sighing in the process of her actions. "Why are you upset?" She wondered in concern.

"I'm not. Answer my questions next time, please." Anna replied, putting the mascara away.

"Okay, Fine," Elsa retorted, "we have thought about it before... a few times actually... it's just every time he brings it up, I always tell him 'I'm not ready' or 'I don't want to talk about'. It was never something I thought Jack would be happy about, but, I realize that it was something that I never thought _I_ would be happy about."

Anna didn't respond; therefore, she did get an answer. "Why are you so interested in us having kids?" asked Elsa, getting up from her seat.

"Because I want you two to be happy. And think, I never thought your relationship with anyone was going to go anywhere when we had to stay in the castle for all our childhood. I thought we were both going to die alone. And hey! You married before me. Not only that, but I really want to be an aunty."

Elsa gave a light smile. The clock rang a few times giving a sign that it was almost time for the wedding. Elsa gasped and quickly grabbed her white pumps next to her door. Elsa was about to run out of the room but Anna grabbed her arm. "I just want you two to live a happy life. I'm sorry for getting too deep into your business."

"LADIES!" exclaimed Tooth, searching for the girls. She spotted them and gasped. "There you two are. The Bridesmaid of honor, and our Bride!" Tooth squealed, handing Elsa her veil. "You forgot this downstairs."

Elsa grabbed the veil and placed it on her head. "We should probably go," Anna commented, looking at the clock once more. It was 1:30 exactly.

"You're right! we need to hurry!" Exclaimed Elsa, grabbing both of their arm's, while running fast down the hallways of the Arendelle castle. She never forgot about that conversation with her sister...

* * *

The party was a success after words. Jack and Elsa got to exchange vows. They both said "I do", and had an awesome party. When the party was just about over, it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet of flowers (in case you wanted to know who caught the flowers, it was Anna). Everyone said goodbye to Queen Elsa and now King Jack by tossing rice at them, and they were off on their honey moon to the ice castle- home sweet home, to them at least.

Jack and Elsa sat on the frozen ice fountain with their feet in the below zero, needle like water. Elsa sighed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they stared at their reflection. Elsa was thinking a lot about what Anna said today while Elsa was getting dressed for the wedding. _Okay I'm going to say something,_ Elsa thought.

Jack sighed and rested his head on top of Elsa's. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" She could tell he was a little tired.

"What's next?"

"Huh?" He was clearly confused.

"Like... we met, got together, and then got married. Now what?" Elsa kicked her feet a little in the water.

Jack raised a brow and looked at Elsa, "I don't know." Liar.

"Jack, what do we have next to look forward to?" Elsa knew exactly. She just needed Jack to catch up.

"I don't know." Stop lying.

Elsa huffed and sat up straight. She knew Jack was going to keep this up so she just decided to say it. "Family! What do you think about having kids?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you weren't ready?"

"I wasn't ready then. Now I am." She held Jack's hand in her own.

Jack smiled and kissed her head. "Me too."

 **Thank you for reading and make sure to review! X)I'm so happy. See you next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	2. Chapter 2

**When you read the story they already had their baby. If we get into what the pregnancy was like for Elsa than we would be getting off track, and I don't want to do that. Rise of the Guardians and Frozen belong to DreamWorks and Disney.**

 **Enjoy...**

Elsa came into the baby's nursery, peaking at Elisabet and listening to the small gurgles and mutters. The baby was half asleep, laying on her back, revealing her Platinum blonde hair plus a small bit of her bright royal blue irises. Her flesh was pale like fresh snow along with a petite figure. She was a preemie; born a month too early. Because of that, the only words she has learned so far were "mama" and "dada" at ten months.

Elsa glided her hands on the baby's satin pillow soft head and cheek. "Hi, Elisabet," Elsa greeted, holding her hand which was equally as cold as her own. It stung her with a wintry chill.

Elisabet yawned out a long exhale, exposing her below zero breath. She looked up at her mom, smiling showing her gums awhile giggling.

"Mama has to go for now. She has a lot of work to do. Daddy will be here soon. Until then, aunty Anna will watch you," Elsa said, kissing her forehead, and walking away.

When Elsa exited her room, she noticed Gerda on the other side of the hall watering a plant. "Oh, Gerda," called Elsa.

"Yes your majesty?" she answered, setting the watering can on a table next to the plant.

"Can you get Anna for me? I have a lot of things to attend to. I need her to watch over the baby."

"Oh of course your majesty," Gerda replied, bowing.

* * *

Anna strolled into the nursery carrying a few baby bottles and a bib, setting the items onto a desk near the baby crib. After that, Anna casually walked over to her niece who was definitely wide awake. Her eyes were wide open, staring at Anna, studying her every move and appearance; hair in a lazy bun, no makeup besides shiny lip gloss along with dashes of bold mascara. A shirt and skirt also, this was abstract to Elisabet.

Anna picked up the baby and stared at her right back. "You are the most cutest thing ever," Anna commented setting her in a bouncer that goes attached to a door frame.

A couple seconds after Anna set her in the bouncer, Anna saw something in the corner of her eye that was near the window. It wasn't clear enough to see what it was, but it seemed black and fuzzy. "What is that?" she asked in fear. Of course whatever that was wasn't going to reply...

She walked over to the window and opened it up, glimpsing left then right; nothing was there. She turned around and shrugged, thinking it might have been her imagination. "That was strange."

Anna took long careful steps back over to Elisabet, and sighed looking down at her. "What should we do next?" Anna asked, not expecting an answer. Elisabet didn't look at her. Instead she started to stare out the window. First squinting her eyes, then laughing at whatever it was she was viewing.

Anna twirled, facing the opposite direction, very confused on what was happening. "What are you looking at?" Anna asked. Elisabet replied with small baby giggles. Anna opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the window. Anna eyed the window once more, startled by the sudden noise. She paced to the window, opened it up glancing down.

 _Might have been kids throwing rocks._ Anna thought with multiple logical explanations. _Wait? Are the gates even open today?_

She went back over to Elisabet, and picked her up showing no signs of fear placed on her face. "Lets ask, shall we?" said Anna, carrying Elisabet out the door, and into the hallway.

While carrying Elisabet, Anna knocked on Elsa's door to her study, walking in before being invited. Elsa was filling out some paper work, and noticed the two girls coming in. "Hey, you two. How's it going?" Elsa asked, focusing her attention on them.

"Uh... Did you close the gates today?" asked Anna, pointing out the door.

"Yes. Today is Sunday, remember? We don't open the gates on Sundays," replied Elsa, giving a confused look.

Anna raised both eyebrows, and began to walk out of the room. Elsa on the other hand ignored her sisters suspicions, beginning back to work.

* * *

The rest of the day for Anna was pretty strange then on. There was a few staff members not coming to work for reasons they could not tell. The town seemed less outgoing, more introverted than usual the minute Anna began to baby sit her niece, and Jack came back from North's place warning Anna and Elsa about Pitch.

"Wait! What do you mean we have to stay alert? He hasn't been in this area... has he?" Elsa asked quizzically with worry. Jack sighed at the same time he gave Elsa a side hug, kissing her head.

"Don't worry. If there's been some strange things going on _then_ we stay alert. Remember, Pitch doesn't know where we are, and we've already defeated him. No need to be afraid," replied Jack.

Anna has heard all of this, "actually, I have noticed some creepy things going on in Arendelle, while I was baby sitting Elisabet."

Jack raised a brow, "what did you notice?"

Anna began to explain the things she's noted. The window, staff, and the introverted kingdom. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and back at Anna. They both were thinking the same thing, and that was to keep a special eye on Arendelle, and most importantly their daughter.

"Thank you, Anna, for telling us. We'll make sure to keep an eye out," Elsa assured.

* * *

 _11:09 p.m. (everyone's asleep)_

The night sky was a jet black and the moon wasn't out tonight. The street lights were on, but they were not bright enough to see anything in this blind darkness. Elisabet's room was almost equally as dark as the night sky, but the night light hiding right next to the door only gave a small portion of light. The Arendelle castle hallways were lit up by small lamps and few candles.

Elsa woke up from a nightmare, and sat up. She looked around her dark room and jumped when she heard a bump on the outside of her door. She nudged Jack's shoulder to wake up. He gave an annoyed grunt and adjusted his sleeping position.

"Jack."

He groaned and sat up, half asleep. "What?" he whispered, harshly.

"I heard something," Elsa said, hugging a pillow. Jack looked at the door and then back at Elsa. He got up quickly, opening the door. He peaked his head out and looked both ways out the hall. After, Jack turned back around and jumped into bed hiding in the covers.

Elsa looked at him, waiting for a response. "Well?"

"Nothing is there," Jack's voice muffled from under the blanket. Elsa gave a light sigh and laid down, resting her head comfortably on the pillow, softly.

She was still a bit worried but soon fell fast asleep, ignoring the thoughts she had the previous day.

* * *

 _1:34 a.m._

Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North quickly ran through the castle halls. They had just sneaked into the castle. Not to vandalize or do anything irresponsible; it was actually an emergency. At the North Poll, North has spotted on the maps that Pitch Black has been in Arendelle for quit a while now without anybody absolutely being sure he was there.

"Quick! Where is Jack and Elsa's room?" Bunny shouted, forgetting that other people were sleeping.

They both gave their attention to Anna and Kristoff, who came out of their room wondering what the ruckus was. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Kristoff, rubbing his eyes.

"Pitch is in the area, and we have to see if everybody is safe," North acknowledged.

Anna gasped with a frown, "I knew it!"

"Can you guys show us to Jack and Elsa's room? We need to warn them," Tooth said. Anna and Kristoff nodded, running down the hall while the guardians followed.

They barged through Jack and Elsa's room and turned on the light. They squinted their eyes at the piercing luminous shine.

"What the-,"

"Get up! Pitch is in the area!" Anna interrupted Jack, swiping the covers off of them.

"What!?" Elsa and Jack said in synchronize. Anna grabbed Elsa's arm while Kristoff grabbed Jack's.

"We have to go, mate. He could be any where in this castle," Bunny said. Jack rubbed his eyes to get fully awake.

"How do you know?" He asked.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "North's maps."

"Why are you checking the maps at this time? At what- 1:41 a.m.?" Elsa asked, confused.

"It was a last minute thing. Now come on! Put this place on lock down we need to go!" North said with confidence. Everyone was about to go but Elsa stopped them.

"WAIT!," they gave their attentions to her. "The baby!"

* * *

They all sprinted down the hallway to Elisabet's room, and quickly opened the door. The light were flickering on and off, and there were black sand everywhere. There were miniature horses galloping around the room, making loud cluttering noise and circling Pitch Black who was cradling Elisabet in his arms. The guardians where standing fear in the face.

"Oh what a lovely surprise," Pitch said coldly.

"Pitch, let her go!" Jack yelled. The horses neighed, drowning out the voices of the guardians.

"Oh but I just got here," Pitch replied, with a devilish grin.

Elsa squinted her eyes and growled. "Give her back Pitch!"

"No" was all he said. Just then, Bunny and North were about to shoot their weapons at Pitch, but Tooth stopped them both. She said "wait, guys! You could get Elisabet, and that's not worth it." Tooth said, with reasoning.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY PITCH!" Jack screamed, desperate for his baby girl back.

"That's a shame," Pitch replied, cradling the baby closer to him. Elisabet got comfortable in his arms, and started to cuddle back. Tears rushed down both Anna and Elsa's cheeks. They were scared and didn't know what to do. It was way to dangerous to attack him.

Jack with full confidence -a single tear running down his cheek- bolted a sharp icicle aiming towards Pitch. Pitch quickly reacted; dodged the ice. On the other hand, because Pitch dodged the ice, the baby was hit just a little bit, but enough to give her a large clean cut just across her cheek. Elisabet started to cry as the shiny blood dripped from her face. Jack gasped at what he has done. More tears began to run down his face.

"JACK! What did I just say?" Tooth scolded.

Pitch glared at all of them. "Don't you see?!" Pitch started, "She doesn't want to live here anymore!"

"That's where you're wrong, Pitch," said Elsa.

Pitch gave an evil laugh, "no... you're wrong."

He vanished just like that, into the cold darkness of the night. He was too quick; Too fast; Too strong with fear.

Elsa collapsed to her knees covering her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed, thinking about if that was going to be her last day ever seeing her daughter. Jack got down to his knees as well and hugged Elsa, thinking the same as her. _Was that it?_

Everyone else had no words to describe the situation. They were just too confused to figure it out. They had to many questions.

 _What happened?_ _Am I no longer an Aunt/Uncle?_ _How could this happen?_ _What did he mean "She doesn't want to live here anymore"?_ _Why did he take one of the true people that mattered to us most?_ _Why oh why..._

 **Thank you for reading! Remember to review. See you next chapter...**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty people, I'm getting really comfortable with writing my chapters now. Just to let you know, in my summery it said that they had another daughter. Yes her name is Jazel Frost and she will be popping up in the story quit soon. HANG IN THERE**

 **OH! BTW I would recommend checking out my friends account Niegal Pinkman (My inspo).**

 **Rise of the Guardians and Frozen belong to DreamWorks and Disney. Enjoy...**

Its was two weeks since princess Elisabet Frost was missing. Elsa and Jack sent out guards to look for her; they asked MIM(Man in Moon) and his moonbots, glow worms plus etcetera. They've even sent search parties to find their beloved daughter to bring her home. No matter what they did, what ever they tried, they could never even get the tiniest sign that she was near. What to do? They were almost out of ideas.

Jack wandered throughout the halls of the Arendelle castle. He didn't have anything to do. That would usually be the time when it was his turn to take care of the baby. But since she was missing, he didn't know what to do.

He sighed gloomily as he entered his daughter's nursery. Chills overthrew him, taking step by step into the memories that reminded him of the pain. The pain oh so similar to hell.

The glass from the window was already cleaned up, the lights that were flickering on and off the night she was kidnapped got taken down so they could be replaced. There was still left over nightmare sand that Pitch left hiding in hidden corners of the room, plus under furniture. He walked over to the painted white crib, and looked down at the baby blanket that was still laying inside. He picked it up, examining it. Baby blue with small snowflakes and snowman. The special thing about the blanket is that it was especially made for her, because of how small it was.

Jack held the small fabric to his broken heart, letting a cold tear run down his cheek. Too many things got into his mind every time he painted a picture of her in his head, or even something that reminded him of her. It was as simple as that to make a person go depressed for a great amount of time, especially _stealing_ someone you vowed to protect for the rest of their life.

 _Don't you see!?_ _She doesn't want to live here anymore!_

That quote really got to his head. _Did she really not want to live here?_ Jack thought. _Wait! How would we know? She's only eleven months old!_

He dropped the blanket fit for a mouse on the side of the crib. He stood there for a long time, thinking about the whole incident. He thought about the moment when they sprinted down the hallway, the moment when they saw him cradling the baby in his hands, the moment when Tooth told North and Bunny to not fire, and then the part when Jack- oh God. The part, when Jack hurt one of the most important girls in his life. How could he forgive himself? Why didn't he just listen to Tooth and not feel confident that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Jack huffed and held his breath. He then started to cry.

Elsa walked in as if on cue, and put a hand on Jack's back. Jack was startled, and quickly whipped his tears.

"What are you doing in here?" He sniffed.

"Same as you. I came in here to remember the moment when we saw our daughter get stolen by that son of a-"

"I don't understand why he decided to take her. I bet she's going to be one of his minions; turn her into a Fearling." He walked over to the still broken window, Elsa following him.

They sat at the window, looking up at the cloudy sky and hugged each other, with Elsa's head resting on his chest, and his chin resting on top of Elsa's head. They embraced for what seemed like a century until Elsa started to tear up.

"I miss her so much!" she cried. They hugged even tighter and watched the clouds move hiding the earth's source of light (AKA happiness).

"We will find her. I promise." If only he actually believed it was true...

* * *

Pitch's lair was dim and freezing, the best combination of horror. The lair was even more arctic than it was ever since he brought Elisabet there.

He carried the baby to a broken up chair that was dirty and filled with feathers. He blew the dust off the chair ,setting her down. She started to giggle as he backed away a few steps. She kicked her feet playfully whilst she clapped her hands at the same time. She wasn't fazed by the despair plus anxiety the lair would normally bring up to others. Though, on the other hand, no one really came down to the lair to hang out with Pitch... of course Pitch would've thought of that as a great thing.

Pitch stared at the wee baby. There was something about this girl that reminded him of some one. When he looked at this kid, he saw another baby girl that looked somewhat like Elisabet, but with black hair and green eyes. When he saw Elisabet through the window of he palace sleeping, he automatically saw another little girl. But she was crying. She was screaming. But nobody would hear her. In reality, there was a platinum blonde baby sleeping the night away, but when he looked at her some more he found a black haired baby girl just sobbing and sobbing because she was afraid. Pitch usually would feel satisfied of this, but for some reason, he didn't. He felt his gut churning nonstop and his brain telling him to "Take her away! Quick!". He thought if he took away this young sleeping girl, then the crying baby would stop crying, and hurting his insides emotionally.

Pitch focused on this young little girl while she gazed at him. She clapped her hands some more giving a joyful grin. Pitch found himself smiling back and gave the quietest snicker. When he noticed him smiling he stopped right away, which made the baby laugh even more.

He looked at Elisabet seeing if he could see the other baby. He did, and she was smiling as well.

"I'm hallucinating, kid." Pitch said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Elisabet stopped clapping and laughing and just laid her head on the couch falling into a fast sleep. She opened one eye at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

Pitch sat down in another chair next to her. "Elisabet," he sighed.

Next, she gurgled something he hasn't heard anyone call him. "Daddy."

* * *

Jack felt the sickest sting in his stomach, like he just got betrayed by someone he loves dearly. He felt like throwing up.

Elsa, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff was in the grand dining room having a conference with the press. They each sat down listening to the press read the article they made for the lost princess.

"- If you happen to find Princess Elisabet E. Frost then please report her to the sheriff and she will be brought back safely to the Arendelle castle. The reward for finding the princess would be $20,000," the man paused, waiting for the approval.

There was silence invading the room. Kristoff spoke up," I think that is a great article. People would know that we mean business."

Anna nodded her head in agreement. "Great article, I love it. Now all we need is the king and queen's approval." Everyone looked at Elsa who was staring into space, and looked at Jack who was holding his stomach.

Elsa got back into reality. "What ever gets her back," Elsa said, getting up from the seat walking out of the room.

"I need to puke," Jack said as well, running out of the room.

The press seemed worried, as if he said something in the article that he wasn't supposed to. Anna and Kristoff looked at the man in apology.

"They like it." Anna recovered, with a fake smile.

 **Okay so now we know (kinda) why Pitch kidnapped Elisabet. If your still confused here is why:**

 **Every time Pitch saw Elisabet it would remind him of someone that looks similar to someone he once knew. When he saw her sleeping he saw that one baby from his past instead of Elisabet. The baby he saw was afraid, and instead of feeding off the fear he felt a sharp pain in his stomach instead. He thought if he took Elisabet than the baby would stop crying and he wouldn't feel hurt.**

 **I hope that helped sum up why Pitch took Elisabet. And I know! Elisabet calling Pitch "Daddy" instead of Jack? I felt kind of guilty when I wrote it. Its okay though, you just gotta keep reading! Review and follow! See you next chapter!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay so in my summery it says that this is supposed to be like action, blood, and stuff like that. Don't worry because in this chapter or the next few chapters when Elisabet gets older THAT'S when things get crazy! So hang in there. I have this thing when I write stories, I take them step by step. so just in case you were wondering.**

 **Enjoy...**

Jack ran to the bathroom holding his stomach, and heaved his lunch into the toilet. He accidently left the door open, so every staff member who walked by could smell the disgusting stench, and hear the seen that was going on in the bathroom.

Kristoff eventually caught up to Jack and walked into the bathroom. He cringed at the smell, needing to barf himself.

Jack got up, and flushed the toilet, listening to the thunder loud water flush. He then dragged his feet to the sink, and spit. "I have no idea where that came from," he groaned.

Kristoff pat his back a few times in response. "It's alright, bud'. It was probably something you ate," Kristoff assured. They both walked slowly out of the bathroom, and wandered around the castle talking. "So what did you think of the article?"

"It was... it was good," Jack muttered. He struggled to focus on the important things, like looking for his daughter. He sighed and coughed a few times. _Really? Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself. The barf completely came out of nowhere; like if on cue. The least he could do is move on.

"-and you know when I was little, I didn't have a family; before Gurda and the rest of the fam'. But anyway, you know like awesome parents, stuff like that..."

 _What is he talking about?_ Jack thought scratching the back of his neck.

"-so then... she was like 'you should probably go back to their place and see where they put it!' and I was like 'ookayy?' but you know she just walked off." Kristoff looked at Jack who seemed lost. "You ok-"

"THAT'S IT!" Jack yelled, with excitement.

"What's what?" asked Kristoff.

"GO BACK TO PITCH'S LAIR AND FIND ELISABET THERE!"

"I didn't say that... but whatever floats your boat."

"Thanks Kristoff. You're a genius!" He commented, a hand on his shoulder, and floated out to the North Pole.

* * *

After he fled past the topography near the Arendelle castle, he soared through the natures of the wilderness park not far near the castle. It was like a jungle, but not exactly. Trees towered magnificently high in a way so you can't see all of the sun, like when you get a picture from a kindergartener and they create a one-fourth of the sun in the corner. The pine trees and grass showed signs of the park recently being rained on. The glistening of a small waterfall nearby, put there by nature.

And all when Jack thought he was just admiring the green nature surrounding him, he heard a baby cry. It wasn't earsplitting, but it wasn't quiet. It sounded as if there was a baby right next to him. Startled, he turned to face an ant hill the size of a boulder, then he gazed his eyes to the left to only see a pond with frogs staring directly at him; no movement, no sound from the frogs. Until he noticed in front of him was a giant boulder covered in bugs and moss. His ears perked at the volume the baby cries got to once he laid his eyes on the boulder.

He wasn't familiar with the sound of the crying; it didn't even sound like Elisabet's. He carefully approached the boulder; blood rushing and curiosity washing over him. As he slowly stepped towards the rock, he saw small strands of black hair from around the boulder. Seconds later after Jack was done approaching the boulder, he set his hand on it and the crying stopped. And what Jack thought was hair was actually black moss attached to the boulder.

"This is probably all in my imagination," he assured himself, and continued on to the Pole.

* * *

"North!" Jack exclaimed.

"AH! Jack! You came back. Here, have some cookies," North handed Jack a plate of colorful, sweet treats. Peanut butter cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate chip; it was an endless amount. Jack set the plate of goods on a nearby surface. "No thanks."

"Look North, I think I found a way to track down Pitch and get Elisabet back."

North sat on a leather, maroon colored chair, giving Jack a sign to speak. North was frantic to get Elisabet home; he has always thought of Elisabet as his grandchild. "Tell me."

"We need to go to Pitch's lair, and find her there," Jack explained,"Pretty easy peasy. I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner."

North raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where his layer is?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, I've been there before. That's where I got my teeth."

North scratched his chin and thought. "I coming with you," said he, standing up. "And Bunny, and Tooth, and Sandy, and Elsa are all coming with you."

Jack smiled. "Great! Now what?"

"We call up the guardians, and you call Elsa. We leave now!" With enthusiasm mixed with excitement, North slammed his fist unyieldingly on the arm rest of the chair he sat in. That was the type of optimism they needed.

* * *

They traveled to Burgess, which was the last place Jack found Pitch, and they nearly noticed the day slowly dying. Night was on its way to show off its somber waves, over washing the guardians. The atmosphere seemed to suddenly drop the millisecond the guardians begun to search for their lost snowflake. They all felt a deep chill creeping up their spines, plus making the timid baby hairs on the back of their neck stand straight up.

"Jack? Uh... are you sure we're going the right way?" Elsa asked, staring at all of the pine trees they passed at fifty miles-per-hour in the air.

"Of course. I think." Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack's weak determination. At least he was trying.

Sandy started to make symbols with his dream sand above his head. _Question mark. Trees. Picture of pitch._ "Yeah, Jack. Sandy's right. Why are we in the middle of the woods? When are we going to find Pitch?" Tooth translated.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Over there. We'll get there soon guys, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Everyone but Jack groaned at the same time. Again, at least he was trying.

* * *

After a few more hours of searching, it was already midnight, _finally_ Jack spotted Pitch's lair.

"THAT'S IT! North, over there!" he exclaimed in joy as he flew off of the slay before it could land. North parked the slay, and everyone got out feeling their heads spin in dizziness.

Jack looked around. The broken bed that was once their wasn't there anymore. The hole that led to Pitch's underground world was entirely blocked off by concrete nightmare sand.

"What?" Jack was confused. "No! no no no no no! What?! This can't be happening!"

Elsa strolled over to the blocked off hole, and looked at it. "Is this his lair?" she asked pointing down at it. Elsa scrunched her eyebrows, and threw an ice blast at the hole, hoping to unblock it. The ice blast reflected off the sand, and hit Elsa's hands, leaving her hands scrapped with scratches. She howled in pain; her hand was bleeding quickly. Jack held both of her hands, not caring if her gushes of blood stained his own hands.

Everyone else walked over to the hole. "Now what?" Tooth asked. Everyone looked at Sandy as he knocked his hand on the jet black colored sand. It was solid shut. He shook his head, telling them that they can't open it.

"What do you mean 'we can't open it'? So they're basically shut in and we're shut out?" Bunny asked.

Sandy shrugged. _Picture of Pitch. Closed circle. Open circle._

Jack looked confused, he wasn't 100% accurate with "Sandy's language". "What did he say?" still holding Elsa's hands so she didn't lose anymore blood.

"He said only Pitch can open and close this," Bunny said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What? So we came all this way for nothing?"

"Well not for nothing. We found his lair. That's some accomplishment." Elsa assured him giving him a weak smile. Jack responded with a sigh.

"Elsa is right. Maybe we should come back another time," North suggested, leading everyone to the slay.

North started to direct his reindeer back to the North Pole. Jack and Elsa wouldn't take their eye off of the entrance until it became a small spec in the distance.

"We're coming baby girl. Momma promised you me and daddy would be back. A promise is a promise," Elsa whispered, hoping that Elisabet would someday hear that message again.

* * *

Elisabet sat in a baby crib sleeping the night away. Though because the blocked area didn't give Sandy a way to give her good dreams, she didn't get a dream. She didn't get a single dream for those nights that she was trapped with Pitch.

Pitch walked into Elisabet's room. He watched her fall asleep into a crib that he especially made for her. Not only, but he figured he should raise her; so he created a proper room for himself; a kitchen; one bathroom; a neater living area; and lastly a room Elisabet would never be aloud in. A locked door holding his secrets. Their secrets...

Pitch caressed her blonde hair. He saw her again. The baby with the black hair, but now with moss and dirt covering her face. She was crying again! Quickly he picked up Elisabet, thinking that it was the baby with the black hair. Elisabet woke up, but she didn't care that she was getting picked up. She had no idea that when Pitch saw her he saw another kid. Pitch also for that moment didn't know that for a brief second, Elisabet saw her real dad. She saw Jack holding her close to him.

"Daddy!" she laughed.

 **Good chapter? I think so. Well it kinda left on a good note. I mean, Elisabet is still gone but she saw Jack for a few seconds like how Pitch saw-**

 **Oops! Nope nope nope! I'm not telling you who he saw exactly.** **See you next chapter!**

 **Stay Queenly!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	5. Chapter 5

**This weekend I was busy, so I didn't get to update or add any chapters. But now I'm back and I can update.**

 **In this chapter Jack and Elsa's daughter, Jazel is here. She can be pretty curious when people talk about her older sister that she's never met. That's for sure. BUUUUUUUUTTT! This chapter I'm really exited to write. You'll see why when you get to reading. :D Enjoy...**

 **P.S. Jazel is 10 and Elisabet is 12. You probably already knew that. But its always good to be sure.**

 _12 years later..._

They had another daughter two years after Elisabet was token. Her name was Jazel Overland Frost (middle name named after her fathers). She was bubbly and cheerful and always was looking on the bright side of things. She was Jack and Elsa's savior. After she learned to talk she has been the one to keep Jack and Elsa going.

* * *

Pitch treated Elisabet like she was his own daughter. Their relationship was almost like any other father daughter relationship. She completely forgot about her true family back in Arendelle though. She wasn't even aware of Elsa and Jack anymore.

Since Elisabet was raised by Pitch, she learned to fear on other humans. He taught her how to fight, how to use her powers for evil, and the most scariest of all was how to kill. He even took her to different places in the world just to hurt other humans. He didn't exactly tell she hated to hurt others like this. She knew it was wrong. She knew it in her heart.

She sat in her broken room, starring at the wall in front of her. She had bags under her eyes from not sleeping as much. Elisabet got up and walked her way over to her wooden vanity and starred threw the broken glass. She looked at her self, then the scar on her cheek. She touched it, and huffed. _Papa promised me he would tell me where I got this scar. He hasn't came back from fearing on others yet._ She thought to herself.

She walked her way out of her room and into the dark hallway. When she found her way into the kitchen, she saw Pitch sitting at the dining room table. She was startled and jumped.

"You scared me!"

Pitch laughed and looked at her. "That's what I do."

Her hair went all the way down to her elbows. Elisabet had a dark blue dress on that went down to her knees. She walked over to the dining room table and sat in a seat in front of him. "Papa?" She started.

"Yes?" He asked in his British accent.

"Are you going to tell me where I got this scar now. I'm tired of you putting it off everyday."

"Maybe tonight when I'm not tired." He sighed, resting his head in his hand.

She groaned loudly and slumped in her seat, crossing her arms. "No. You have set this off ever since I learned how to speak, and when I first noticed it. Twelve years, Dad! Twelve years!"

He sat up straight and looked at her, not amused with the sudden attitude. "Why are you so obsessed with this scar, Elisabet?! You got it when you were born! That's the end of it!"

"I know it's just a scar! But every time I look at it and touch it, I feel like it has something to do with my past! It may be a scar to you but its a part of my life to me! If I'm going to live with this, then I'm determined to know what it means and how I got it!" She yelled. Pitch sat there in shock. Never has she yelled at him like this before.

"It doesn't matter." He commented, looking away.

"That's when your wrong!" She replied storming off. Pitch watched her as she left the room and the layer. He didn't do anything though. He just let her cool off.

* * *

The weather in Arendelle was cloudy. The kids in Arendelle stayed inside incase it was about to rain, but the markets stayed open. So Jazel decided to visit the area.

She skipped through the park in her purple dress that looked kind of like overalls. she had black sleeves that went down to her wrists, and a silver pony tail that flipped around as she skipped. Jazel greeted acquaintances and friends from school as she found herself clear on the other side of Arendelle. She could only find the castle of Arendelle in the distance, and realized she was walking the way towards her mothers ice palace. _Have I been walking around all day?_ She thought, tapping her chin.

She looked around. She was near a forest that she was not aloud to go to because of the animals and wolves. She turned back and headed her way back to the Arendelle castle until she spotted a girl with long platinum hair, sitting on a rock. She was... crying?

Jazel didn't know what to do. Her heart told her to talk to the young girl, but her head told her to leave her. She did what her heart told her to do(and not to mention what her gut told her to do) and walked over to the sobbing girl.

"Umm. Excuse me?" Jazel said, with a sweet voice. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked at her with tears spilling and filling her eyes. "U-umm?" She starred at Jazel and raised a brow. "Nothing. Its just nothing." She whipped her tears fast and stood up. She looked at her again.

Jazel took a hand out, with a big smile. "I'm Jazel Frost. I live in the castle." she shook her hand back.

"Elisabet. Elisabet Black. You live in that ice castle back there?" Elisabet pointed her thumb behind her.

Jazel laughed. "Oh no. I live in the Arendelle castle over there. My mom made that castle." Elisabet widened her eyes. _Ice powers?_ She thought.

"I have ice powers too, I try my best not to use them around other people because if-" Elisabet paused after she remembered that she used her powers to kill and hurt people.

"Because what?"

"Nothing... since your mom has powers to control ice, do you have powers also?"

"Well kind of. My powers haven't fully developed yet. When I get older my ice powers will get stronger. What about you?"

"They're just like this. I was just born with strong powers. I don't have to wait. Not only that but I can also do this" Elisabet floated up in the air and did a flip. She landed behind Jazel.

"That is so cool! My dad has that same ability!" Jazel commented, as she turned around to face Elisabet. They both giggled.

"I feel like I should know you." Jazel said, holding her stomach from laughing.

"Me too. Its like we were meant to be," Elisabet thought for a second. "Sisters."

They both stopped laughing. They then sat there in silence, wandering what to do next. "Wanna build a snowman?" Jazel suggested.

Elisabet shook her head. "Naw. How about an igloo?"

"Those are hard to make."

"Snow angels?"

"Too easy peasy."

Elisabet thought for a second and gasped. "How about a snowball fight!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The two girls spent time with each other playing all types of different games. They bonded with one another, as if they _were_ sisters (they are sisters, they just don't know).

Elisabet was hiding behind a huge block of snow, waiting for Jazel to pop out of nowhere. She held a snowball in her hands. She was so tense. Elisabet peeked her head out from behind the snow, and looked around. There was no sight of her anywhere. She stood up, confidently, still holding the snowball in her hands. She looked around some more. _Where is she?_ Elisabet asked herself.

Just then Jazel came out from behind a bush and threw a snowball straight at her face. Elisabet collapsed behind the big bush of snow and held her mouth with both her hands. "OW!" She exclaimed.

"Oops! I'm sorry. I thought that was the snowball without the rock in it." Jazel convinced, also cupping her hands around her mouth.

Elisabet looked up at her confused. "Why did you have a rock in one of the snowballs?"

Jazel blushed. "I honestly don't know. I was making a snowball and a rock seemed to sneak into it. So... I... just... left it in there. I don't know why." She explained.

Elisabet sat up and poked at her tooth. "Ugh. It's wiggly. Now I'm going to lose it."Elisabet said, with a frown.

Jazel gasped of excitement. "Pull it out!" She commanded.

"What?"

"Just pull it out. You can get some money for that you know." Jazel crossed her arms.

"What would I do with it?" Elisabet asked, wiggling it.

Jazel sat next her. "If you give it to me, I can give it to my aunty. She's _the_ tooth fairy. She can put it in a small golden box, and when you touch it, you can see some of your most precious memories. It's a really beautiful thing."

Right when she was talking Elisabet pulled her tooth out. "That surprisingly didn't hurt as much." Elisabet explained, examining the tooth. Jazel giggled and looked at where she lost her tooth.

"Ah...lost your front tooth. Those are worth two dollars." Jazel said, rubbing her pointer finger and thumb together.

Elisabet laughed as well and gave Jazel her tooth. "Tell me about my memories the next time I see you, okay?"

"Okay." Said Jazel, putting her tooth in her pocket. "You know I don't think my parents would mind if you visited. They like guests."

"My parent would mind." Elisabet crossed her arms and pouted. "Me and my dad were in a fight."

Jazel didn't reply. She looked at her instead. "He won't explain to me where this scar came from." Elisabet pointed to the scar on her cheek.

Jazel grabbed her face and studied it. She rubbed at it. "It was from ice."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Jazel sighed, rolling her eyes. She pointed to the scar with wide eyes. "There is a small icicle still in your scar. The reason why it hasn't melted or healed yet because your body temperature is low." Jazel let go of her face and continued. "It's because you have ice powers is the reason it refuses to melt."

"Hmm?" Elisabet rubbed her chin.

"Do you know anyone else out there with powers like us?"

Elisabet shook her head, amused of her surprise intelligence. "Have you met old man winter?"

Elisabet raised an eyebrow and shook her head again. "Then you must of hurt yourself when you were little and don't remember." Jazel shrugged.

"I don't know. It could honestly be anything."

Jazel shrugged a second time, and stood up. She set her eyes on the moon. "I have to go. It's getting late and my mom and dad are probably worried sick."

"Your right. I should go too. I'll see ya'." Elisabet waved as Jazel walked her way towards Arendelle.

Jazel quickly turned around facing Elisabet again. "You kind of look like my mom. With the hair and the nose. You should visit us some time soon."

Elisabet nodded, and without saying a word, flew off deep into the night sky ready to go home.

 **So now you understand why this was my favorite chapter to write (so far) definitely more chapters coming soon. BTW I'm not any kind of doctor, so if there is any medical things that I mentioned (which I did) don't worry about it. I pretty much came up with lots of it. Next chapter coming very soon.**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy...**

It took Elisabet a few hours to get back to her "Dad's" lair. Pitch was in the dark living room resting his head in his hands while his elbows pierced into his thighs. "That girl...," he whispered, shaking his head. Without a moment later, Elisabet came into the room awkwardly, but struggled to conceal the embarrassment that hit her once she entered the room on what she thought was a bad time. She scrunched her nose, and turned around in the direction of her below zero room.

"Wait!" He called, standing up. She stopped, turned around to face him. face still pale, yet so blood red.

"What?" She snapped. He sighed, pointing to a broken couch, signaling her to sit.

"Okay, look. I didn't know the scar meant that much to you. Alright?" He explained, sitting in the chair once again.

She relaxed her face, letting the tint of maroon exhale through her heavy sighs. She became calm, yet still irritated. She didn't know what went off today with the whole scar thing. All of her years looking in the mirror as a little girl, asking her father figure what had came of the scratch, with him always saying "not worrying about the past will lead you to what will come in the future, my butterfly". Something snapped today, like she couldn't take it anymore. Was it puberty, or a train of thought that got off track? Probably the second one...

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like something slipped and," she gathered a huge inhale, "It feels like when I left today, something brought me to Arendelle and I-"

Pitch shot up from his seat. face pale, and knuckles white. "You went where?!"

Elisabet gave a confused face as to why he was upset about this certain area. "Arendelle..."

Pitch pointed at her, "We've talked about you not going anywhere five miles from the lair unless otherwise!"

Elisabet sunk in her seat in guilt. "I understand, but you're always talking about your gut feelings with me, and now I am with you. When I left, I knew I had to follow where the wind took me, and that's where."

"Who did you see there?! Did you talk to anyone?!"

She hid her face with her skinny hands. "Elisabet Black!"

"This one nice girl with ice powers, daughter of the king and queen. I was planning on meeting them soon, but I don't think that's going to happen because now you're angry."

"Damn right I'm angry!"

Pitch sat down in the chair, taking a few more breaths just to relax. "I made you sit down on the couch next to me because I was going to explain to you that I," here he went, lying to her. Why bother trying, he could be the world's lamest liar when it came to the one he raised. "I dropped you several times, again and again when you were a baby on ice, I never told you because I always thought that uh... um"

"You suck at lying." She said, walking out of the room. And she was right, he did suck. "If that really happened, then why did it take you twelve years to tell me. I always assumed it was something important, _because_ you always seemed to hide it from me."

"Okay look. Maybe it is a big secret-"

"THATS THE THING! THERE ARE TOO MANY SECRETS! MY SCAR, MY PAST THAT I DONT SEEM TO REMEMBER ALL THAT MUCH, AND... AND..."

"AND WHAT!?"

Elisabet turned her head towards the hallway at the big door that Pitch always keeps shut. "What's in that door?" she asked him.

"That is none of your business!" He said, squeezing his fists so his knuckles turned white.

She sensed his anger, and stopped yelling. "What's with all of these secrets. It's not funny anymore. I'm not two, and I need you to be more open with me."

He sighed and stopped squeezing his fists. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are not allowed to go outside anymore unless we're fearing other people."

She gasped. "You're just going to coupe me in this dark hole whenever you want me to? That's not fair!"

He looked at her, and turned to the door Elisabet was referring to. He stopped before he can open it. "Then I guess your just gonna have to sit in here for all eternity, aren't you?"

She opened her mouth in shock, as the tears began to build up then spill from her eyes like a beaver dam was knocked over.

He looked at Elisabet and saw the black haired girl from his past. He frowned as he saw the black haired girl cry just as much as Elisabet. The long Black hair down to her knees, the greenish yellow eyes, the long green dress that went down to her ankles with long sleeves. She looked like Pitch. He walked in without a word and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a loud locking noise.

Elisabet sat there in shock. She closed her mouth and felt her front tooth gone. She forgot about the tooth, her new friend, and Arendelle. She reminds herself where the man in the moon told her to go if she wanted to feel better. She remembers telling Jazel that she felt as if she was supposed to be her sisters. She remembers how that sentence fell out.

 _Its like we're supposed to be... sisters._

 _Like._

 _We._

 _Us._

 _SUPPOSED._

 _be._

 _Sisters._

 _Sisters. Sisters. Sisters. Sisters._

Why did she say that again? Oh yeah! Because her gut told her to. Her mouth. Her brain. Her feelings. Her... heart.

She collapses to her knees and sobbed loudly. She gave choking sounds with her crying, because it hurt. So. Much.

She closed her eyes and started to think. Think. She knows she needs to remember something. Something. Anything!

She opened her eyes and hiccup. She squeezed her eyes shut once more, letting buckets of tears roll down her lightly freckled, rose red cheeks.

"THINK STUPID! THINK!" She said to herself, holding her head.

She remembers something. She saw it. Silver hair on a friendly looking man. Small freckles, eyes like her own, and death like skin. He was smiling...

"Daddy?" It slipped out. Again. She started think some more.

Platinum blonde hair, small beady nose, desperate blue eyes, and pale skin with a touch of light freckles with bright cherry red cheeks.

"Mom you promised you'd be back." She said without thinking. Wait. What was she thinking? She was too confused to even think anymore. That was exhausting for sure.

"What am I saying?" Elisabet asked her self. She shook her head and ran to her room. She collapsed on her bed, without a thought. She just wanted a break from everyone in the world. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

 _five minutes ago..._

Jack, Elsa, and Jazel visited the tooth palace to check on Tooth. She's been so much more busy than usual.

They entered the palace with small tooth fairies flying, and squeaking at each other.

Tooth spotted them and flew over to them fast. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Jazel replied, showing her teeth.

Tooth gasped and stuck her hands in her mouth. "There so pretty! So clean so-" tooth spotted something. "Did you floss last night?"

Jazel blushed. Jack and Elsa looked at her. "I was tired. I couldn't... do it." She said, giving a nervous laugh.

She made two clicking noises with her mouth and pointed her finger. "That's no excuse."

Elsa broke the tension. "How are you Tooth?"

"I'm very good, Elsa. Thank you for asking." She smiled.

"We came here to see how you were doing." Jack added, smiling. He also sighed. That's weird. He just thought Elisabet was still with them.

Elsa huffed, and looked down. She started to ask herself why she suddenly became guilty of breaking a promise.

"You guys okay?" Jazel asked, worried.

Elsa and Jack nodded their head in unison.

There was awkward silence until Tooth broke it. "So you guys wanna see my new invention!?"

All of their eyes lit up and nodded.

Tooth led them to an enormous machine the color of gold. Buttons here and there, levers and lights filled almost every space on the machine. It looked a little rusty, but Tooth looked proud of it.

"Whoa. What is it?" Jack gawked.

"This machine identifies anonymous teeth that we find somewhere. We really need it. The little ones have been getting a lot clumsier." Tooth looked at a pile of dropped teeth the tooth fairies were cleaning up. Baby Tooth cringed in embarrassment, and continued cleaning up the mess of dropped teeth.

"Cool!" Jazel exclaimed. She gasped, suddenly remembered that she had Elisabet's tooth. She dug in her pocket and got the tooth out.

"Did you lose a tooth that we didn't know about, Jazzy?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"No. A friend of mine lost it, and she asked me to give it to Tooth."

Tooth quickly took the tooth out of her hands and examined it carefully. "What's this friends name?"

"Ummm." Jazel started to think. Oh shoot did she already forget? She started to think some more ,"I don't exactly remember..."

"It's okay. Tooth can put it in her machine, and it can tell us who's name it is," Jack suggested.

 _Was it Elli? Eliza? Beth? Eta? Liz? El...iz...a...net? No no no! That can't be it._

Tooth began to put the tooth in the machine. It started while Jazel was thinking.

 _Lizo? No... Beth? Was it Beth? Bet, Beth, breath? Bad breath Lizzy?_

Jazel began to giggle at her thoughts as the machine was almost done.

 _Okay, okay... El... Is... A..._

Tooth pulled the tooth out of the machine and looked at the screen on the machine load.

 _Her last name was Black sooo..._ Jazel and Tooth gasped.

"Elisabet E. Frost!?"

"Elisabet!" Jazel pointed her finger up, shooting a snowflake out of the tip of her finger.

"WHAT!?" Jack and Elsa exclaimed.

Tooth pointed to the machines screen and then back at Jazel.

"That's right guys! Her name was Elisabet."

 **MUHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Yup. This took me almost all day to write because I had to keep restarting. But I finally finished, and very, very, VERY proud of myself. I think I might even just treat myself to a bag of potato chips. Mmmm I can just smell the classic lays now... (u_u)**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I'm back and ready to give you a present! A brand new... CHAPTER!**

 **Enjoy...**

Jack and Elsa stared at Jazel with their mouths wide open in pure shock. They wondered if this was even possible. Their pulses quickened, and palms began to sweat tremendously.

Jazel set her gaze on her flabbergasted parents. She was clearly confused onto why they were so shocked. Maybe they were shocked because of her last name being Frost. Jazel coughed, "I believe your machine may be a teensy bit broken; her last name isn't Frost, it's Black."

Tooth didn't reply to this unexpected result, but only turned her eyes towards Jack and Elsa. "Really guys? You're scaring me!" Jazel stomped.

Elsa cleared her throat, approached her slow daughter, and bent down to her height level. "When and where did you find her?" She asked.

"Elisabet? Why? I didn't think she was a big deal to you guys," Jazel asked, raising a brow, a skill she learned from her father.

Elsa turned her head towards her husband, signaling him to say something.

Jack scratched his neck, "Jazel, there is a lot of things we need to discuss with you." Jazel squinted her eyes, showing her confusion. Jack continued, "you see, you know the lost princess?"

Jazel looked down, "my sister? What does she have to do with this?"

"This may be a big deal, sweetheart," Jack continued, "I know we don't usually speak about this subject with you-"

"Because I'm too young. Yeah, yeah, I know," interrupted Jazel, rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms.

Jack copied her eye roll. "Yes, because you're too young, but realise that since your friend you met not that long ago matches the name of your lost sister, we're going to need your help."

"Jack?!" Elsa scolded. "She is way too young to be included in a case like this!"

"Well how else are we going to find her, Elsa," he fired back.

"This is getting way too far. Jack, this isn't safe! For Jazel's sake! We just need her information."

Tooth chimed in. "I have to say, I agree with Elsa on this one," Tooth said, feathers furrowed with chill. "Now don't you remember what happened the night Elisabet was taken?"

Jack gave no response. Not just because Tooth and Elsa beat him at that argument, but because of the painful memories that he remembers that night. _If only I stayed back, so I didn't hurt her,_ he thought to himself.

Jazel, who seemed output in the conversation, once again jumped back in. "So are you saying that Elisabet, the one on the outskirts of Arendelle, is Elisabet, the one- my sister," asked she, the ditzy girl is _finally_ caught up.

Tooth, Elsa, and Jack nodded in unison.

"Well then, how are we all going to find her," she asked once more.

Elsa stood up, regaining her height. She roared out a fake laugh. "We, as in me, your father, and the guardians. You, honey, shall not be included in this serious _adult_ case until said otherwise."

"But, _Mooom,"_ whined Jazel.

"Jazzeliya Frost, I said no."

Jazel glared coldly, then stormed off to another area of the Tooth Palace. Elsa sighed, out of breath from the heated conversation. She looked at Jack in guilt. "Was I too..."

Jack answered with a reassuring smile of forgiveness. "You are only trying to protect her."

Tooth nodded in agreement, resting a petite palm on her bony shoulder. "She's definitely growing up into a strong, independent woman, Elsa. Just like you."

Elsa curved her lips into a proud smirk as she realized, _huh, maybe I am doing a good job at raising this one._

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Jazel, Jack, and Elsa arrived back home in Arendelle in what seemed like no time. Elsa had promised to speak to Jazel when dinner was ready, and Jazel had promised to cooperate this time when the time come she was ready. Jack was also in on the promise, but twisted it up a little more than Elsa by bribing Jazel with early allowance money if she speaks up. Somehow, Jazel got ahold of the sweet allowance _before_ dinner; conveniently, that hour they got back, Jazel decided to then take a brief stroll around the candy shop around the corner.

The store was bright inside; the smell of a childhood dreams; And her mouth was hardly watering before she stepped foot in the small shop. As she wondered, her shoes hit the neon tile floor quietly. If she looked up then she cold see several fans running a mile a minute, resulting room becoming chilly. The sweet sensation of goose bumps climbing up her arm and legs made her shiver; Like she couldn't, stuff like this was in her DNA. Literally and figuratively.

Jazel found herself in the section the smelt of cinnamon and honey. Cinnamon buns, honey buns, you name it. It was basically the California gold mine.

Jazel approached the front counter that was nearly the size of her. She sat the delicious treats that she found on the counter. The plump man was only able to observe the silver haired princess's stubby nose and up.

"Can I have um... one... Churro?" Asked she, awkwardly. Tripping a little, but quickly regained her balance.

He nodded, turned around, wrapped a churro in a paper towel, then set the sweetness in front of her. He checked the candy she picked out, then for typed it on the cash register. "That'll be five," his brash voice, the night compared to day.

Jazel got off her toes, then picked a few coins out of her lavender bag. She set it on the counter. The guy picked it up and set it in the register. Jazel picked up the candy along with a receipt. "Have a nice day princess," the man waved.

Jazel turned her body so she was walking backwards. "Your welcome! I mean thank you! Or have a nice day... umm."

"Sorry. I should of watched where I was going." He said.

Jazel looked down at the floor where she noticed that she had dropped her lavender bag and all of her coins had fallen out. The boy had also noticed this and dropped down to his knees to pick up the coins. Jazel helped him pick them up.

They got up and all of the coins were picked up. They sat there awkwardly. "I'm Elliott Westerguard." He said.

Jazel bowed. " Princess Jazzeliya Overland Frost of Arendelle."

"Your majesty." He gasped and bowed, holding her hand in respect. He sat there on one knee for a while. Jazel looked around, not knowing what to do next.

He peaked an eye up at her, and cleared his throat. Waiting for her. "This is when you say 'lovely to make your acquaintance'." He whispered.

"Oh! Uhh-uhh. Lovely to meet you acquaintance?" She cringed.

He got up. "It's 'make _your_ acquaintance' but you seem new at this, so I will not judge you," he said politely.

Jazel scratched her arm and looked down. _Wait! I thought Westerguards weren't aloud here in Arendelle!_

"Are you supposed..."

He laughed. "Oh! Before you mention anything else about that. I'm living with my twelve uncles, I am nothing like hi,." he stated.

Jazel still seemed confused.

"So if your a Frost. Than that means you have..."

Jazel looked away. "Yup, that's not the first time I heard that."

"My apologies," Elliott blushed.

Jazel put both hands up. "Oh no don't apologize." Now her cheeks to began blush over her freckles.

"So we're visiting Arendelle. Can you show me and one of my uncle's to the King and Queen?" He asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Jazel, Elliott, and one of Elliott's uncle's walked to the library were Elsa was reading, and where Jack was making a snow angel in a pile of snow.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, dad!" Jazel waved, leading the other two into the room.

Elsa looked up. Jack was still in the snow, but peaked his head up and smiled. Elsa put her bookmark in her novel, and stood up. "Who is this?"

Elliott's uncle stepped forward. He had blonde hair just like Elliott, fair skin, and deep green eyes. "I am Anders of the southern eils, Hans older sibling. I am here to make peace with Arendelle along with my nephew, Hans' son, Elliott."

Elliott bowed, and kissed Elsa's hand. "What a gentleman," Elsa smiled. "I think we can work out a peace treaty between us and the Southern eils. With reasoning of course."

Jack got up with snow all of his clothes. Elliott bowed to him as well.

Jack smiled awkwardly and looked at Elsa for help. She smiled looking at him back to Elliott. Jack got the clue that he needed to bow down. He laughed again and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to bow to me. I might be the King but you don't have to do that."

Elliott gave a confused smile.

"We also heard of the lost princess," Anders said, which awakened Elsa and Jack's attention even more.

"Oh. We were going to look for her tomorrow because we got some news from our daughter, Jazel," Elsa said, and Jazel smiled.

"Oh... well... our ships weren't going to pick us up in a few days. Do you mind us sleep here until they arrive?" Anders asked.

"I don't mind. Elsa?" Jack responded, looking at Elsa.

Elsa nodded her head in agreement. "I don't see the trouble. Well actually-"

"Do not fear Queen Elsa. We are very different from my youngest brother. We understand if you stay alert around us," He said.

Jazel smiled walking in between them. "I think that is a wonderful idea," Jazel said, eyeballing Elliott. Jack noticed this, and grabbed her shoulder lightly bringing her back towards him.

"Maybe on second thought..."

Elsa looked at Jack with a glare. Jack huffed, "you may stay as long as you need."

Elsa, Anders, and Elliott smiled in unison. Jazel stared in to Elliott's eyes.

Jack laughed loudly. "Okay! Jazel, you can sleep in the King and Queen's Quarter tonight, in case you kids do something crazy," Jack nervously said over Elsa's gasp.

"Jackson!" She scolded. He replied with a shrug.

"What?"

Anders laughed. "I'll be keeping an eye on your daughter, Jack."

Jack mimicked his laugh. "As to I will keep a special close eye on your nephew, sir Anders of the Southern eils." Jack glared and Anders smiled.

"I'm joking," he said gently.

Jack laughed some more. "I'm not."

* * *

They all sat at the dinner table, and munched on a Cesar salad, crab, shrimp, and oysters. The children had grape juice and water, while the adults had wine.

Elsa took a nibble of her salad. "So, Anders, you seemed interested in helping us find our lost daughter?"

Anders whipped his mouth. "Yes, it is very rare for princesses to be lost or token. Take Princess Rapunzel of Germany for example."

Kristoff looked up from his plate. "Yeah. Anna, isn't Rapunzel your cousin?"

Anna nodded with a mouth full of crab.

Anna and Kristoff's kids came in. They were twins, and one of them was a girl named Christa and the other was a boy named Andrew. Christa had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Andrew had strawberry blonde hair with brown eyes. They were both eleven years old, only one year older than Jazel.

Christa sat down next to her father while Andrew sat next to his mother.

"What are you guys talking about?" Andrew asked.

"Just some grown up things." Anna said.

Anders cleared his throat. "While we stay and sign our peace treaty between us, it would be an honor to help you find your daughter," Anders suggested.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other. "We would love to get all the help we need."

"Great."

 **that's right. Our Jazel being Jazel. Our Bubbly love sick baby child. So we got to see the dad side of Jack. AKA the responsible, caring, Side I guess... I don't know. But yes, Jazel is daddy's little girl. And I think it is absolutely adorable! We also introduced some new OC's like Elliott, Christa, and Andrew.**

 **Okay enough with my rant. I will see you next chapter.**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, yeah... I honestly couldn't stay away from writing Memories and Darkness. I love writing this. I'm glad you guys enjoy reading this too. Before we start I just want to verify that Jazel and Elliott are not going to be a couple as ten year olds. Jazel just has a crush on him, like how elementary kids have crushes on each other sometimes. I won't say anything else about their relationship. You're just gonna have to keep reading ;)**

 **Enjoy...**

Jazel woke up to a dull quite room. Not a peep could be heard; not a movement could be felt. Jazel, eyes nearly open, shoved the teal and green, floral patterned sheets off the long bed. With a observant yet quick glance at her leftover candy wrappers, she noticed a a wooden picture frame with a yellow post-it note in the middle of the frame. The note read:

 _Found a picture of you in the scrap book, Jazzy Bear. I put it in a frame and thought you might want it. ~Mom_

 _P.S. Breakfast is ready! Pancakes and Bacon! :D_

"Typical Mom notes," Jazel smirked whilst she sat the friendly note on the dark umber nightstand.

In the picture held a memory of Jazel's when she was younger. She was wearing casual cloths in front of a frozen lake. The area was obviously set at a campsite or park due to all of the trees that surrounded that joyful grin of hers. As she examined the picture some more, she could see a blurry image in the top corner. It looked as if somebody was hanging in the trees, and dashed as soon as the shot was token to avoid being seen. The figure didn't move fast enough to completely blur them out, just far enough for nobody to notice them when token a first glance at the photo.

As Jazel's curiosity became more vibrant, she began to study the suspicious figure some more. This person seemed to have extremely pale skin, and hair about the same hue as the clouds above the pine trees. This person might even be a child?! Who knows, or he or she might just be an extremely petite adult. The possibilities are endless, though there was a bigger chance that this person could be somebody else. Somebody everyone knows and is seeking.

Jazel gasped. "Is that who I think it is?"

Out of the blue came a thundering bang coming from the door. Jazel frowned to opened the door to Christa, her cousin.

"Hey are you going to come downstairs or what? Because if not I was planning on eating your pancakes," Christa acknowledged, pointing her thumb at the hall behind her.

"Christa, I have this picture that my mom gave me and-"

"Oh, I saw that. It's cute. But seriously, are you gonna eat your pan-"

"Let me finish. If you look over here, you could see somebody hiding in the trees."

Jazel showed Christa the picture. "Fantastic," Christa replied with sarcasm. "Are you going to eat-"

"Stop worrying about that! I think we just found my sister in the picture!"

"How do you know that's your sister, Jazz?" Christa looked confused. Jazel looked at the photo once more. " I'm gonna ask you one more time."

"Yes! You can have my pancakes," Jazel said.

Christa started to squeal and skipped to the dining room. Jazel followed.

* * *

"So, Jack," Anders sat in a chair next to Jack, who was eating his breakfast. "Have you ever thought of suitors for your daughter?"

Jack choked on his food. "Why would I need to worry about that?!"

Anders shrugged, "gotta keep the business going. Never to late to let your little angel go."

Jack glared at Anders. "Lucky for us, the man in the moon granted us _all_ immortal so we don't have to grow up so fast."

Anders seemed confused. "Explain to me," he said, tapping his chin.

Jack put down his fork. "I'm immortal, my wife is immortal, my daughters is immortal. The thing is when the girls find their own center they stop aging physically."

Anders stayed silent for a second, thinking. "Go on. Does your sister in law, or niece's, and nephew's age regularly?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that is a different story." He continued to eat his breakfast.

"Can I ask-"

"Don't you wanna bother some other immortal maybe?"

Anders laughed and put his hands up in defense. "Oh you," he said, getting up from his seat. "Keep thinking about the suitors thing." Anders pat his head lightly, and walked away.

Elsa came up holding her own tray of breakfast. "You okay, babe?"

Jack groaned and poked at his plate. "Why does he have to be here?"

"Peace treaty. And he wants to help find Elisabet. That's nice right?" She gave him a bright smile.

A second passed with Jazel and Christa by each others side, entering the large dining area. Jazel spoke up cheerfully, the picture still in her below zero palms, "Mom, Dad, I found something that can possibly give us a clue about Elisabet."

The couple stopped with their flirtatious gazes, and gave their full attention to their daughter as if their smirks and silent kiss faces had never happened. They asked in unison what was wrong with the photo.

"I think this might be Elisabet," Jazel theorized, pointing to an unfocused spot in the corner of the picture.

"I thought the only time Elisabet visited Arendelle was that one day?" Elsa thought.

"It's probably just a bird," Christa said with uninterested enthusiasm.

Jazel furrowed her eyebrows at her older cousin. "I don't believe birds are that big, Christa."

"But," Jack scratched his stubbly chin, "if that is Elisabet, than does that mean she's knows us much longer than we thought she's had?

* * *

Pitch sat Elisabet on the couch and looked at her with concern.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, young lady!" shouted Pitch, pointing his finger at her. "Was that the only time you went to Arendelle, or was there another time?"

Elisabet crossed her arms and pouted, refusing to talk.

"Come on," he pleaded. Pitch was already on his knees.

She scrunched her nose some more. "Why won't you just let it go?" she muttered.

Pitch palmed his forehead, "tell me now."

"You know what!" She stood up facing him. "What is your problem!? What do you have against Arendelle that is _sooo_ bad!?"

"You just need to stay away from there, you got me!?"

She turned to not face him, and crossed her arms. "I am sick and tired of you not telling me things, Dad!" She whipped her eyes, to avoid crying. "It really isn't fair to me."

Pitch growled loudly and collapsed on the couch. He held his head. "Just tell me if that was the only time you went to Arendelle or not."

She sighed, exhausted of hiding secrets. She knows that her father keeps information hidden from her, but that doesn't mean she must treat him the same way. "Fine. That wasn't my only time. It was when I was seven, and I noticed that it was snowing. So I visited the lake. Okay? I even saw a couple families. It wasn't like someone kidnapped me."

Pitch burned his pupils into her for the longest time.

* * *

 _Four hours later..._

Jack, Elsa, Jazel, Elliott, Anders, and a few Arendelle guards investigated the outskirts of Arendelle.

Many of them were peaking around trees like she might've been living them like a bird or chipmunk; others like the Frost family were digging deeper into the investigation to look for clues for footsteps, or villagers that might have seen a young girl walking by somewhere. Anders and his gentleman of a nephew, Elliot, were looking under rocks, behind trees, even digging in the most odd places to maybe capture a clue or whatever.

"I don't think she would be under there," Jack assured with a laugh.

Anders smiled, and checked behind a tall rock. He picked up something, and walked over to Elsa. She turned around and he plucked a single hair from her head.

"Ow. What was that for?" She asked rubbing her head.

Jack's face went to a shade-less pale to a ruby red. He marched over to Anders, and told him that he cannot be harming his wife in any way possible

He smiled in defense, "one of my brothers is a detective around the world."

"Okay..."

He set down her hair inside a bag and showed Elsa and Jack the hair he found behind the tall rock.

"This must be your daughter's hair," said he, comparing Elsa's messy bun to the few strands of hair he found next to the boulder.

Jack raised a brow, "How do you know? Their has to at least be many other tourists or villagers that visit Norway that has to have the same shade of hair as my daughter and wife. "

"Nobody's hair is as white as you two, let me guarantee that. And this hair that I found must be your daughter's because it matches Elsa's completely. Genetics, my friend; I've studied it in school as well. Would you like to do some DNA tests, or some test runs of passing tax payers who have the same hair match as Queen Elsa?"

Elsa nodded her head, "I understand what you mean completely, Anders; Although Jack doesn't show it," she gave Jack a look, "he absolutely enjoys your help in finding our daughter. Please, Anders, continue with your point in the strands of hair."

Anders grinned the same time Jack groaned in agony. Within a few seconds after Elsa's reassuring speech, Elliott and Jazel approached the adults.

"Cool, those extensions aren't enough to make it look like you have long, wavy hair, Anders," Jazel joked. Anders responded with a hearty chuckle.

"Do you remember where she flew off to?" Jack asked Jazel, turning the page to another subject before the whole search crew makes fun of his bare feet.

Jazel nodded as she looked around and gasped. She pointed north, above the trees. "She went that way. I think..."

"What do you mean 'I think'?"

"I mean I think I remember her going that way. But I don't remember where else."

Elsa gasped. "That's the way to Pitch's lair."

* * *

 _two hours later..._

Anders volunteered to bring the staff and kids back to the castle while Jack and Elsa go to Pitch's layer.

They flew to where Pitch's layer was, and walked around the forest. Jack sighed.

"What?"

"I don't think it's the best idea to leave Anders and Elliott with Jazel. they are such a bad influence on her."

Elsa snorted, "If anything, they're the opposite of bad influence."

Jack looked at Elsa with an unhappy sigh. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"Anders asked me about suitors for Jazel. Oh, don't get me started about him. If anything he is the definition of a bad influence."

Elsa rolled her eyes, laughing. "This is why you're an awesome dad."

Jack blushed a little and looked forward. Elsa gasped and pointed to a vacated area. "There it is."

They ran over to the hole that was still covered with sand. They huffed.

Elsa tapped the sand, but it was still shut off. It felt like sticky wood with sand spread all over it.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Elsa.

Jack looked puzzled, then stood on the hole. He stomped on the hole, and kicked it. But the only thing it did was give Jack scratches and scars on his feet.

Elsa watched in horror, as her husband struggled.

Elsa approached him while also stepping on the hole. She jumped and jumped.

Jack stepped off the hole to catch his breath. "Now...what..."

Elsa growled and shrugged. "Maybe we can like...call them?" Jack made a face, and Elsa shrugged some more.

Jack and Elsa put their heads to the hole and started yelling.

* * *

Pitch was in the Kitchen while Elisabet was at the dining room table reading a book.

Pitch stopped what he was doing, locking his eyes on the exit hole on the ceiling. "No no. Not now," he muttered.

Elisabet looked up from her book to take a look at the exit. She raised a brow. "Want me to scare them?" She asked.

Pitch ran over to the exit and started to breath loudly. "Stay here," He whispered.

Elisabet scrunched her eyebrows and shrugged. "Why?" She whispered harshly.

Pitch pointed a finger to her and banged on the entrance.

* * *

Jack and Elsa felt a loud bang on the exit. Jack smiled. "Oh he's in there."

Elsa giggled and started yelling even louder. "COME ON, PITCH! BE A MAN AND COME OUT!"

Elsa and Jack high fived then started to also bang on the hole.

* * *

"I'm serious, Elisabet." Pitch warned.

Elisabet pouted and groaned loudly. "Come on! It's really childish for people to be doing that!"

Pitch shushed her loudly. She bit her tongue and widened her eyes.

"Go to your room." He whispered some more.

"What?!"

* * *

"Is that a girl?" Jack asked.

Elsa put her head more to the hole and looked at Jack. She smirked and shook her head. "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Dad seriously?"

"Go," He whisper yelled.

She groaned very loudly and power walked to her room.

Pitch left the exit and walked carefully to the door that no one was aloud to go to. He glared, coldly at the exit and closed the door to his room carefully, with a lock.

* * *

 _twenty minutes later..._

Elsa and Jack lost their breath and their voice was all scratched up from yelling. Elsa stood up.

"Jack, I'm tired. Let's go home and try another time. He's not gonna open it."

Jack got up as well and sighed. "Your right. Let's go back."

They left and flew back to Arendelle. Ever since then, they haven't heard anything from them. Not from Elisabet, not from Pitch. Eventually, they stopped going there to look. Nothing would work. The only thing they had from Elisabet was hope, wonder, memories, and dreams of her.

 **Don't worry! It may sound like an ending but it isn't an ending! We still have a lot of chapters to come! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everybody! The big chapter is here! Just to let you know in the last chapter Jazel was ten and Elisabet was twelve. Since its now five years later you're gonna have to do some math to see how old they are now.**

 **Enjoy...**

 _five years later..._

Jack flew like a bullet to the North Pole. He stopped when he approached the entrance, and huffed walking inside. He looked around. It was quiet. Never has he heard the workshop go silent.

"North!" He shouted. "Where are you!?"

In a split second, a yeti came out from the globe room along with Bunnymund by his side. They made their way over to Jack. "Finally. Ya' here, mate," Bunny sighed. "Everybody is in the Globe Room. Something's wrong in Burgess."

Jack widened his eyes. "What's happening?"

"We have a new enemy, and North's maps can't track down who it is," Bunny responded.

"Do you know what they're doing?"

Bunny shrugged. "All that we know is that the person is terrorizing the village down in Burgess, and we need to go check it out."

Jack nodded, and they both ran into the Globe Room where the rest of the guardians, elfs, and yetis were gathered around the globe. The globe had about the same amount of twinkling lights in every continent, but it seemed to be flickering in the area Jack grew up, Burgess.

North had a slithering vein popping out of the side of his neck; his face was a dark maroon; he had both of his giant palms on his face, trying to conceal the rage in knowing that a new enemy was right around the corner..

"What are they doing, North?" Jack asked, walking towards him with Bunny by his side.

"We have to go to Burgess right away!" He thundered.

Everyone nodded and followed North to the slay.

* * *

It was raining on the way there. The wind was howling and it was freezing cold. The rain and wind at some points made it a struggle for North to control the slay.

They finally got to Burgess, and set the slay far behind a couple of old houses. It was so dark, closing your eyes would make almost no difference to the lighting. Luckily, they had Sandy's fire like sand to glow the way to their destination. Jack spotted a rusty clock tower and read the Roman numerals.

"It's already 11:35 pm?"

"Time flies when your having fun," Bunny said sarcastically, and hopped out of the slay. Everyone followed, and got their weapons out and armed. Bunny, with his boomerang; Tooth, alongside her cooperative tooth fairies; North, squeezing the handles to both of his sharp swords; Sandman, and his golden glowing sand; with Jack, and his below zero staff.

They suddenly heard a lot of screaming, and yelling of fear. They sprinted/flew to the screaming which lead them to what could of been the Town Hall. They looked around at the houses and shops. At least every window was covered in blood, dirt, and dust.

Tooth gacked. "This is terrible. Nothing like we ever delt with before."

"HELP!" A feminine voice gave out of agony. She came running out from behind a building and sprinted up to the guardians. "YOU HAVE TO HELP US, PLEASE!" She said. She was crying and her face was covered in mud. "SHE'S COMING FOR US! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US!" She screeched.

Bunny patted her back, "Who's she?"

Before the woman could let out a peep, a snowball with a rock of ice slammed into the woman's head. It was strange, the guardians had no idea where the snowball had come from. Everyone agreed to set the woman in a safe place, hopefully away from the chaos, and decided to explore some more.

They continued to run and run towards more and more screaming. They even ran across a few corpses. It was a blood bath. Once they would arrive to more people, they would eventually get hit by the same snowball the woman was hit with earlier.

They tiptoe through the frosty night, searching for whoever could be hurting these people. The guardians eventually caught up to a very LARGE sharp icicle sticking out from the ground. Bunny and Tooth looked at each other and then back at Jack.

"This isn't mine. I swear," He said, crossing his heart.

"Who's is it?" North asked. Jack shrugged, and glided a finger on the large piece of ice.

"Is it Els-" Bunny was interrupted by a slap from Jack.

"Sometimes you just need to shut up."

Sandy walked forward, towards some trees.

"Sandy? What are you doing?" Tooth asked.

He turned around and used his sand to make an arrow pointing towards the direction he was going. They followed him towards this vacated campsite.

Jack looked at a lake they came across, and sighed. "This is where I was resurrected by MIM."

"Really?" An unknown voice said. It was definitely a girl voice. The voice had a sense of not wanting to have the guardians hear her. It was a whisper, but a surprised whisper, as if she wanted to know more.

Everyone looked around, but they were not able to make out anymore noises from the mysterious girl.

"This is weird. When are we going to find this person?" Bunny impatiently asked in annoyance.

Sandy rolled his eyes while floating towards North. Jack stood up and stared at the mysterious trees that hid behind the lake. Out of nowhere, a slash of ice was aimed and coming towards Jack. He dodged it and gazed where it might of came from.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, tense. The guardians replied with a shrug.

Another sharp shard of ice came coming towards Jack. And another, and another, and another. They just kept coming towards him, like the person shooting them desperately wanted to end him.

Jack kept dodging them though, and threw a couple ice blast out as well.

Bunny swung his boomerang at the person coming from the shadows of the trees, but it gave no effect.

Sandy used his sand as a rope and used it to catch the person and bring them out from the darkness, and into the light of the moon where they could see her. He didn't catch the person so he tried again until he finally got a hold of the person's wrist. Sandy tugged hard on his rope and a teen figure came out.

Tooth gasped and covered her mouth.

It was a girl with long platinum hair that went down to her hands, the girl's skin was death like, and her eyes were a winter blue. She was on the ground with her tiny wrist still attached to Sandy's rope. She was definitely a little small for her age.

Jack looked at this teen in shock. He got a good look at her face. Her eyes, her skin, nose, cheeks, and... the scar. He knew it was her. He saw it. She saw his daughter.. She was beautiful. She looked like her mother.

Jack stepped closer to the small girl. "Elisabet?"

She looked up at him with a confused face. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

Jack smiled.

She didn't.

He laughed.

She didn't.

She wasn't the giggly, happy baby he remembers. She clearly doesn't have a clue who he is neither.

She looked down at the golden rope. "Let me out!" Yelled she.

North walked up to her and gave her a grand hug. She looked at him, confused but soon got into the hug.

He let go of her with a big smile and a tear in his eye. "We found you."

"Leave me alone!" She demanded getting out of his hold. She quickly got out of the rope, and left.

Jack ran after her quickly but soon lost her. She had ran into the woods, but wasn't seen in the darkness of the night. Soon, Jack was lost. So he flew up in the air, above the trees.

He looked down, examining the trees from above. He looked around some more and saw Elisabet again. She was flying south.

"Hey!" He yelled.

She ignored him and continued to fly away from him. "Leave me alone!"

"Wait Elisabet! It's me!" He replied.

"I have no idea who you are!"

Jack caught up to her. They were both flying side by side. "Look! I know you probably don't remember me... but... I remember you!" He struggled to keep his breath.

"Stop! Leave me alone! For the last time!"

"It's me! Your dad!?"

She stopped flying away and just floated there, staring at him. She didn't say a word.

"You mat not remember me. But you were kidnapped. I'm your dad." He said, gently.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, flying so fast, so quickly away from him, so swift that he couldn't even catch where she might of went.

"Good job keeping her calm, idiot." He said sarcastically, slapping his head. He flew back to where the other Guardians were.

Tooth was still hiding her mouth, in shock. "Jack... was that?"

He nodded. He didn't know what emotion to have. Was he supposed to be happy? Sad maybe? Angry? He had no idea.

"I got to hug her." North sobbed of happiness and sadness. "I got to hug my grandbaby."

Tears ran down Tooth's face as she rubbed North's back. "We're going to see her again. We are going to. I know it."

* * *

 _what just happened?!_ Elisabet thought, flying to Pitch's lair.

She found herself crying as she entered "home". Pitch was strolling towards the entrance, and noticed her.

"What is wrong?" He asked with concern.

She dropped to her knees and cried in her hands. She was upset for many reasons. Killing these innocent people, meeting these people that seemed to know her, fearing on others. She hated this. For that moment when the man said "I'm your dad" she felt guilt.

Betrayal.

Sadness.

And love.

She hated Pitch for that brief moment. For that second, she wanted to believe that man that said those three words. I'm. Your. Dad. Elisabet wanted to believe him. That would've given her an excuse forget out of Pitch's hell hole.

"I'm scared!" She sobbed.

He went over to her and pat her head. "It is alright," he said, "It's okay."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up. Elisabet sniffed and whipped her nose with her sleeve. "Are you really my..."

Pitch stood there waiting for an answer. He realized what she's been going to say and stood back. A Hand on his chest. "How dare you question that!"

She didn't answer and looked at him.

"Why are you asking!? Huh?!"

She glared and walked to her room.

"Where are you going ,young lady?!"

"A quiet place to think!"

On her way to her room, she passed Pitch's room. The one she wasn't aloud to go inside of. The one that has always been mysterious.

She quickly made a mental note to herself. _note to self: try to forget about the weird immortals I ran into... second note to self: find key to door that goes to Dad's room_

 **Stay Queenly!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy...**

 _a few days later..._

"Elisabet, I'm going out," Pitch called, wandering throughout the lair, looking for Elisabet.

"In here," he called from her dim bedroom. Pitch opened the creaky wooden door to see her crossing her legs, with a face of innocents.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Drawing. Where are you going?" She raised a brow with curiously. She lied, Elisabet was actually making notes to self about possible ideas where Pitch could be hiding the key to his room.

"It's my turn to fear today. I'm going to be long, so make something for dinner. I'll be back by midnight," He informed, looking around her room for anything suspicious. By the way she's been treating him, he has to keep on his toes; and so does she. By this point, nobody in this household can be trusted.

"Okay," smiled she.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head in a rapid motion. How is it so easy for her to keep secrets from Pitch in general, but now, It's difficult as hell to hold her agenda for today a secret? Elisabet grinned, "You should get to fearing. Those souls can't be captured themselves."

He chuckled, "Of course."

As moments went passed that felt like centuries, Elisabet sat knees crossed on her bed until her father decided to exit the lair. She has never gotten out of bed faster than before; never so eager to explore something that was kept from her since forever. Hopefully, it wasn't anything disturbing, but then again, if it wasn't disturbing than there wouldn't be anything to hide; In that case, Elisabet must be prepared for whatever secret to be unfold. Let's just say this is payback for giving Elisabet a miserable childhood.

When the time came, Elisabet tiptoed out of the room encase Pitch decided to stay back for a bit to see what she was up to. Luckily, there was no sight of an evil immortal anywhere. The curious blonde searched though various parts of the household for any clue of a key. Until it hit her flat in the face. Where is another place Pitch would keep his stuff that he didn't want touched? His bedroom of course!

"Why the fuck didn't I think of this before," she asked herself with a face-palm that stung her forehead afterwards.

Elisabet crept into the dark room. No bed, furniture, anything! The only thing that was set in the Nightmare King's room was a desk and a stock of newspaper. It made sense, immortals don't often choose to sleep because they are often never fatigued.

Elisabet decided to begin with the obvious: the drawers; though the only thing that Elisabet could find was a hollow box filled with rotten baby teeth. Gross.

Next, she began to look through the newspaper. Many of the ripped paper informed events that Elisabet occurred in. This sent a strong shiver down her spine; her cheeks turned a plump shade; and her whole body began to sweat like a storm.

"I regret every single one of my murders." She swallowed a boulder.

After awhile of praying silently, Elisabet realized that she couldn't spot a single key in the block of dusty newspapers. She moved onto gazing around the area of the desk. When all hope was lost, in anger, Elisabet bolted an ice cold blast at Pitch's bedroom door. She forgot that the nightmare sand placed around the lair was ten times stronger than a blast of ice. What was the use? Not even destruction can tear this lair apart. So instead, she pushed over the desk onto its side, and watched the papers fly in the air.

But wait! On the back of the desk that used to face the wall had something bright. She moved tremendously closer to the fallen desk to see three keys; a rusty bronze key the shape of a tooth; a dusty silver key; and a murky key that had the face of Perses, the God of destruction.

Afterwards, when Elisabet was done gathering the three keys, she approached the door that held the secrets she was forbidden to ever see. As Elisabet got onto her knees, she one by one smashed each key into the keyhole of the door

First key,

it opened. Elisabet's heart was beating through her chest. She was now about to find out what exactly Pitch was hiding from her. She had so many questions. Why did he hide whatever is in this room for so long? Why does he have a room specially for whatever he's hiding? Does this secret have to do with her; or is the secret just too painful, that if anyone else finds out about it they would leave Pitch forever not feeling a single ping in their stomach for him? The questions just kept going and going .

She opened the door all of the way. The room gave a fresh smell of a new environment. She breathed in and exhaled out, slowly, taking in the new smell. She walked carefully over to each of the furniture (which there was barely any). Her eyes spotted a big globe in the back corner. It had a few lights glowing from it, the color of gold. She made her way over to the earth globe and examined it carefully.

She had no idea what the globe was for so she walked around the room some more. She gazed her eyes upwards at the ceilings to see millions of small bird cages. All of them were rusty.

She walked around some more, and made her way to another new area of the room.

It had news papers scattered everywhere with a dusty wooden desk. Elisabet dragged her feet to the desk and picked up one of the newspapers. It read:

 _ARENDELLE NEWS!_

 _The newborn princess Elisabet E. Frost has been missing for 17 years now. We have gotten an update from the King, claiming that he has seen her in Burgess just a couple days ago. If you have seen-_

Elisabet stopped reading the newspaper with her jaw dropped. She was confused. No... amused. This has to be a joke. Right?

She picked up a few more newspaper and read them.

 _ARENDELLE NEWS!_

 _The newborn princess is still missing and Kidnapped by the boogie man-_

Elisabet dared herself not to read the rest. She picked up another newspaper and read the print.

 _ARENDELLE NEWS!_

 _Boogie man, Pitch Black, has not been seen ever since the kidnapping of Elisabet E. Frost. If-_

She didn't want to believe anything she was reading. This is why Pitch hid this room from her?! So he can hide the fact that he kidnapped Elisabet?! She sat at the desk and found a small ripped up missing posters. She picked one up and looked at it.

It was a baby girl. She looked somewhat like Elisabet. So she assumed that it was her.

Before she knew it a tear rolled down her cheek. Why was this happening? She started to pinch herself, in case she was dreaming. It didn't work.

Her blue eyes casted their way to the end of the desk. It was a small green chest, with dirt and dust all over the top. She picked it up and whipped the top of it.

It needed a key to open it up. So she tried the key that she didn't use yet. It surprisingly opened up.

She lifted the lid to the chest to find notes of papers and pictures. She picked up a piece of notebook paper and read it.

 _I have kidnapped Elisabet today. I did it because she looked scared in my eyes (even though she was sleeping). I saw someone else when I looked at her. Some one afraid as well. Someone familiar..._

she put down the note and whipped her eyes. This was happening...

She picked up a picture of a black haired girl. She had yellowish green eyes and hair that went down to her knees. She had on a long sleeved green dress. She looked a lot like Elisabet. The facial structure though.

She dropped the paper in her hands and put her hand in the chest one last time. Elisabet picked up a locket that was broken. It had a black and white picture of a small girl with black hair. It was the same girl that was previously in the last picture she has seen.

Elisabet slammed the locket to the ground and buried her head in her hands. She sobbed and sobbed. She put her head up and whipped her mouth, eyes, and nose. She tried to be strong and looked for more evidence that she was kidnapped.

She casted her eyes on a midnight blue box that was scratched and drawn on with pen. It said "ELISABET'S MEMORIES". She picked up the small thing and opened it up. It had all of her baby teeth that she has ever lost (except for the one she lost of course a couple years ago). She examined the teeth and quickly shut the box closed, and put it in her pocket.

Elisabet sat up and thought. Her father's name wasn't Pitch Black. Her last name wasn't Black. And this underground home was not her home.

She was going to confront Pitch right when he gets home.

* * *

Pitch opened the exit and locked it again, walking around the house. "I'm home!" He called making his way to Elisabet's room. On his way he past his secret room. "Oh no," He muttered. "Crap!"

He ran to Elisabet's room and opened her door. She was on her bed, looking at Arendelle newspapers, pictures, and etc.

He gasped and snatched one of the newspapers in her hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO IN THAT ROOM, ELISABET BLACK!"

She looked at him holding a piece of paper in her hands. "It's not Black. It's Frost." She looked down at a newspaper article and started reading aloud. "princess Elisabet E. Frost has been missing. If you happen to find her-"

Pitch took the paper out of her hands. "Stop!"

"Why did you do this to me?!"

"I didn't-"

"You kidnapped me and from the one family I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life! And you took that away from not only me, but from my parents!"

"You need to relax-"

"NO! I CANT RELAX!"

He sat down on the bed, with a hand on her shoulder. "I can explain-"

"You can't... I'm leaving!" She stormed out of her room and towards the exit. He followed her.

"You think you can just leave like this?! Think! If you confront them, then their gonna know you've been fearing on others your whole life! Their not gonna want a murderer! When they tell you they don't want you anymore their gonna kick you out and you're going to have no where to go. You definitely won't be able to come back here!"

She thought for a second and turned around. "You are not my concern anymore, Pitch Black."

She opened into the pouring rain of the night.

* * *

When Elisabet set foot in the village of Arendelle, she didn't bring extra clothes or extra anything. Just herself, and her old teeth in the pocket of her denim jacket.

She spotted a familiar silver haired girl walking towards a huge castle with gates and guards blocking it off. She followed her and saw how she bowed to the men and how they let her in. The girl that looked as if she could be fifteen disappeared behind the closed gates. After a quick take of notes, Elisabet walked up to the guards and bowed.

"What do you want?" One man scoffed.

Elisabet cleared her throat. "I would like to speak to the King and queen."

The guards looked at each other and back at Elisabet. "What for?" The other man asked.

Elisabet rolled her eyes. "I am Elisabet E. Frost, the lost princess. I arrive here in Arendelle because I found out that I am the lost princess. So, if you could just get them for me, maybe we won't have any trouble. Hmm?"

The silver haired girl peaked her head between the crack of the door. She gasped and stepped towards Elisabet. "You look so familiar. Do I know you?"

Elisabet laughed. "You look familiar as well. We might know each other."

"Jazel Overland Frost," she curtsied. "I am the Princess."

Elisabet gasped. "You must be my sister then."

Jazel's eyes widened. "Your the..."

Elisabet nodded.

"No way! Come on!" She said, grabbing her arm into the castle court yard.

* * *

With Jazel by her side, Elisabet approached Jack and Elsa who they found in the study lounge.

The king and Queen gave a look of _"do I know you?"_ When Elisabet approached the two of them.

"I- I..." Elisabet looked back at Jazel who was giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"I am your daughter, the lost princess."

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I had plans. But now I am back and ready to give you the next chapter to Memories and Darkness. I am gonna admit. I did have writers block so I had to take a break.**

 **Enjoy...**

"I am the lost princess."

Elsa took a look at Jazel, then back at Elisabet. She furrowed her brows, and bit her lip, thinking.

"What, Mom," Jazel said, traveling towards her. "It's really her, it is."

"If this is a game, young lady, it's not funny."

Elisabet's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. With two steps back she acknowledged, "You know, I probably have the wrong castle."

With every step she took towards the exit became more awkward. Jazel thought quick and grabbed Elisabet's arms, pulling her closer towards them. Both girls looked towards their parents. "This is her, I swear; she looks familiar this is it; we found her," said Jazel.

Jack turned his head, walking closer to the young ally cat. He took the blonde's palms, and looked at the girl. He said, "if it's really you, Elisabet, you have to trust me."

She nodded slightly. She had to trust him; she's met him before. And she remembers the facial expression when he saw her; the tone of voice he gave her; and the sense of safety, something Pitch has only ever presented her every few years.

He opened her fists that she wasn't aware she had, due to the feeling of being overwhelmed, and told her to relax and close her eyes. She did, and the second he followed her orders, through her eyelids she can see a light. A blue light.

She peaked and saw that the both of them were creating a relaxing breeze in the room. He opened his eyes as well to see her gawking at the project they've done together. The ceiling was covered in frost; the floor was being rained on by gentle snowflakes; and coming from their palms was a synchronized dance of fragile ice, roaming around the winter family. Jack smiled at his daughter, and presented her with a giant bear hug.

The frosty queen approached the reuniting father and daughter, and acquainted them with another bear hug. Soon after, Jazel was wrapping her skinny arms around her parents and petite sister. They were finally a family.

"We missed you so much," Elsa sobbed through gasps and hiccups.

Before they knew it, Elisabet began to water her own tears on the shoulders of her family. "I'm sorry for not knowing earlier," she sniffed, following her eyes towards Jack. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Jazel gave a light smile, lighting the mood with a laugh. "Nice to make you acquaintance."

Elisabet muttered into king and queen's shoulders, "It's _your_ acquaintance."

She giggled.

* * *

Elisabet and Elsa strolled in speachlessness towards the extra bedroom.

"How old was I when da-Pitch kidnapped me?"

Elsa chuckled. "It's alright. Your not used to calling us 'mom' and 'dad' yet." She opened the door and turned the light on. "You were only seven weeks old." Elsa walked up to the queen sized bed, and adjusted the pillows.

"Do you still have my room?"

"Of course we do," she assured with glee. "It has your baby furniture, and pictures still on the walls. It's a dusty room; still has some nightmare sand hiding in some corners." Elsa froze, turning her head towards Elisabet. "Do you..."

Elisabet vigorously shook her head up and down. "I would love to see my old room."

With a grin, the queen led the found princess to the hollow door of her nursery. Elisabet switched the light to find that the room was partially messy. She gathered handfuls of nightmare sand in her palms, letting the sticky substance sink through her finger tips, watching it fall to the ground.

"We apologize about the mess."

Elisabet smirked. "I don't think I remember the last time somebody apologized to me and mean it."

Elsa did not respond. Instead she lowered her head to wonder what her life must've been like with that monster.

"What do you think," asked Elsa. Elisabet held a grungy baby blanket and flicked it into the baby crib of stacked pillows and picture frames.

"It's, " how does someone describe the horrid mess of sand, glass big enough to tare open thick skin, and memories. Dark memories everywhere...

Elisabet tried not to respond with truth, but lied with saying, "I think it's wonderful."

Elsa faced the young girl, smiling with her eyes. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too.".

"You should probably get to bed. It's really late."

Elisabet nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. Goodnight... mom."

Elsa giggled. "Goodnight... daughter."

They both walked out and into their rooms to go to sleep.

* * *

The morning came quickly. The dawn of the sun came creeping into the room through the yellow curtains as Elisabet slept soundly. She shuffled in the bed, and changed her sleeping position quickly. Never has she's ever been this comfortable. The millions of sheets and blankets tangled her legs and feet, resulting her to shuffle more and more. The cloud like pillows held her dry locks of tangled hair. She was a mess; she loved it.

Elisabet struggled to open her eyes and capture the sight of the orange rays finding its way to the bedroom. She wasn't used to seeing the sun in the morning at all. She was used to waking up in the grungy raven darkness. She started to miss the lair; she knew that this is where she is supposed to be, in Arendelle as the oldest daughter of Queen Elsa and King Jack **.**

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"AH!" Elisabet shrieked, collapsing on the hardwood floor, bringing the many sheets with her. Elisabet straightened her spine to see her new little sister, Jazel. She watched as Jazel's snow white hair cascaded from her shoulder to her back in mid second. The shining beams of light from outside made her eyes sparkle like glitter.

"Jazel?"

"Yes'm?"

"What are you doing?"

The corners of her mouth stretched into a bright grin. "The chefs heard that you were here, so they made a surprise breakfast for you," she coughed. "Although, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Elisabet untangled herself from the snake-like blankets, and stretched. This, resulting in a horrifying gasp from the younger sibling.

"What?"

"You slept in your outfit you had on yesterday?"

Lizzie pointed her eyes down at her outfit and shrugged. "Yeah. It's okay though."

Jazel shook her head. "Did you bring any extra clothes with you perhaps?"

Elisabet shook her head. Jazel rolled her eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her to Jazel's room.

She sat Elisabet on her bed and tapped her chin. "What are you doing?" Elisabet asked.

Jazel went inside her closet and went through her clothes. "You can borrow some of my clothes. I have a lot of dresses that might fit you."

"How are you so sure?"

Jazel peered at Elisabet. "Mom and Dad told me how you were born a month to early and yady yady ya... and... how you were..." Jazel struggled to focus on talking.

"I waaasss?"

"Oh yeah... how you were short for your age. Sooo," Jazel looked at a emerald sweater and tossed it behind her. "So, I figured... you have to be my size than."

Elisabet shrugged. "I don't know. I still might be too big for your clothes."

Jazel chuckled. "Here try this out." Jazel gave Elisabet a midnight blue long sleeved shirt with a light jean overall dress that would go down to her knees.

"You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do." Jazel gave her some dark blue flats.

"Thanks."

"No problem'o. Keep the outfit too. I'll meet you downstairs when your done."

* * *

After the course of struggling to put the tight, but comforting dress on, Elisabet gradually marched towards the dining room area with the help of overly excited maids and butlers proud to be in _the_ Elisabet Frost's presence. The dining room was populated with staff, chefs, and _many_ chairs surrounding the large table. The table was fenced with the King, Queen, Jazel, mysterious strangers with abstract appearances, and the only casual looking boy.

Elisabet had the need to take a seat next to her parents and sister, but those seats were already occupied with the strange fat man, bunny human, a winged woman, and a glowing short man that left sand on the table everytime he moved a muscle. Elisabet couldn't sit on the farthest seat of the table where nobody sat, she cared too much of what they would think of her. So, her only choice was to place her behind next to the boy that looked to be a couple years older than she was.

When Elisabet perched on the chair next to the brunette boy, he flashed his chocolate eyes at Elisabet, gleaming a smile. "Hello," he greeted.

"H-Hi." The champagne-headed girl stumbled a grin. Her stomach was filled with anxiety and fright. Luckily, Jack broke their awkward encounter with a cracking snicker.

"Elisabet, you've met our friend. This is Jaime. He became a spirit just a few months ago." **  
**

Elisabet placed a strand of her loose bun behind her ear. "Elisabet."

"Heard. Nice to meet you," he greeted tenderly.

Jack stood up with his orange juice, tapping the glass with a spoon. He gathered the attention of the spirits and beings of the ginormous dining area.

"I would just like to say," he glanced at Elisabet, "I am extremely proud to finally have my lost daughter back after years and years of searching. The post has printed articles from last night the minute we announced the findings of our daughter, and there will be a ball tonight once Elisabet is ready."

All of the people gander at the young girl, making her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

After the cheering of everyone, Elsa stood up from her seat as well, her chair almost falling over at how eager she is to speak. "I love you Elisabet, and I am so proud to have you back." She raised a glass towards the tall ceiling and the populace of the room chanted, "To Elisabet!"

Elisabet slumped into her chair. She's never felt this special from anyone before.

"Glad to be home."

 **Review, follow, and favorite ( if you liked it).**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy...**

"To Elisabet!" Everyone clicked their glasses of orange juice and sipped them.

Elisabet has never felt this special before. She felt kinda guilty for being the center of attention, so, to avoid that feeling, Elisabet asked if anyone else was joining them for breakfast, just so she could get the subject off her.

Jack looked at the clock, hanging above the doorway that exits to the kitchen. "Nope," he replied, "just the family."

Elsa adjusted her seat. Catching her eyes on Elisabet. Elisabet shrunk her body into the seat. "You all probably want to ask me some questions," she muttered under a breath.

Everyone nods innocently.

"Well, I will tell you this: Pitch was never an open book. There was constant secrets _everywhere._ So if there is any questions, I don't know, about ruling the world, then I don't have an answer for you."

Jaime spoke up. "Wait. You lived with this dude for seventeen years. How do you _not_ know at least one of his secrets?"

"I do know that he feeds off everyone, retired from feeding on children's fear, and held me hostage. Is that what you want to hear?"

Jazel sat in the empty seat next to Elisabet. "If I were you, I'd be prepared to answer at least a little bit of questions, due to the guardians having a tendency to ask stuff."

North scoffed. How dare they speak of such things _while_ they were in the room. "You know," North spoke, "We're not that bad, Elisabet."

Tooth nodded her head in agreement, though her face was turning a deep red from holding her unanswered thoughts in mind.

"So what was it like?" Bunny spat, munching on some scrambled eggs; obviously he couldn't keep his Q and A in any longer

"Actually I was thinking we could get to-"

"Bunnymund, really?! You can't just ask a question out of nowhere like that."

"Thank you." Elisabet said, in relief. Bunny put both hands up in defense and continued eating his eggs.

Tooth, who clearly didn't listen to Elisabet, spoke up again. "You gotta start with a good question. Duh..."

"Huh?"

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

Elisabet pretended to cough in her shoulder, and shook her head, looking down at her plate.

"Come on, Tooth. He kidnapped her. What did you think," said North, a look of "duh" in his face.

Tooth set both hands on the table, elbows pointing up; feathers ruffling, and wings shivering."It's good to make sure, Nickolas."

"Guys, let's not ask," suggested Elsa, trailing off.

"Come on. There's obviously something we need to know about." Bunny muffled through mouthfuls of bacon, "did he make you do things you-"

"What?! No!" Elisabet bickered; that question attracted Lizzie more than it should've. Haven't they heard her? She's obviously uncomfortable!

Between the interrogation and the uncomfortable vibe Elisabet was getting, Elisabet felt the need to run. Her legs shuffled under the table, jamming back and forth into Jaime and her sister a few times, and her hands were shaking. Nobody mentioned this on the agenda this morning. She knew she didn't want or deserve this, so, the best thing she could do is escape the horrid discourse. That's what she did when she was smaller and got into a heated argument with Pitch. She got up and left. And that was what she did. Elisabet pushed her seat back, it squeaking in the process, and left calmly and gracefully.

Jack squinted his sky colored eyes at the guardians, Tooth, Bunny, and North. All three of them looked down in shame.

"Oops," they muttered in sync.

* * *

The wind started howling through her ears. With every step Lizzie took, she could feel the ground shake. Her knuckles where bottled into white knuckled fists.

Elisabet plopped onto a dusty concrete bench next to a garden of random wild flowers and poppies. She took deep breaths, using a technique she never bothered trying out because it was quote unquote "stupid".

"One... two... three... four..."

"Five."

She was startled by the sudden boyish voice from behind her as she flipped her head around to see Jaime Bennett, standing behind the very bench Elisabet _FROST_ was resting at.

Elisabet sighed, rolled her eyes, and rubbed her nose, facing forward in the seat. "Do you need anything?"

He nodded and sat next to her as far away on the bench from her as possible; he respected her space.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. I'm kind of a hot head," she ensured, "I don't try to its just... I was raised by a man that always seeks revenge from everyone and everything. I saw how he dealt with people that was doing or saying things he didn't appreciate so I just..."

"Got it from him?"

Elisabet grinned at him. "Yeah..."

Jaime adjusted his seat. "You weren't that bad, all you did was walk out of the room calmly. I don't think you're _that_ bad."

Elisabet's whole body transformed into the color of a deep shade of blood. Her cheeks burned, and she felt as if the chefs added butterflies to the breakfast. "Still..."

The corners of his mouth turned to a grin. Elisabet couldn't take this, she had to leave before she began to feel anything real between him and her.

"Wait!"

She stopped herself from moving from the seat

"Maybe we can talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "anything."

Elisabet placed her bottom back on the cold hard seat. "Can you show me around Arendelle," she asked quickly, "I've only been here a few times."

He widened his smirk and said, "sure." He stood up while Elisabet copied his movement. "But what about the breakfast?"

"I wasn't that hungry."

"No, like everyone will be wondering where you are."

She laughed, patting his shoulder. "Its not like I'm going back to Pitch's lair."

* * *

It only took Jaime an hour and a half to show Elisabet his favorite parts of town. After him becoming an immortal and finding Jack, Elsa, and Jazel, Jack has offered to give him a place to stay until he figures out where he wants to go. Of course with the queens permission as well. Ever since then, Jaime found his favorite spots of town which includes: the church, park, market places, the good neighborhoods, and etc.

Just like Elisabet, Jaime was also still discovering Arendelle. He swore every time he wandered the streets of Arendelle he would see something new and interesting to him. So being the friendly guy Jaime Bennett was, he decided that they should visit new parts of Arendelle with each other as friends.

"So, I know your not in the mood for anymore questions, buuuut..."

Elisabet rolled her head back and groaned in annoyance. She recovered by smiling with her mouth but not her eyes.

"I know this guy has a strong British accent." Before he could finish his question, she started laughing, as if she already knew what he was going to ask. "Let me finish!" He said, slightly annoyed.

She giggled in her right hand. "Okay... Okay..."

"Have you ever caught on to his accent? Like you know-"

"You mean like, 'have I ever also had a British accent like his?'"

"Yes."

She tapped her chin, looking up at the clouded sky. "If I think really deeply I believe I remember a moment in time when I had a British accent also." Elisabet hummed, as they walked down a forest like park with few children inhabiting the playground. "I definitely know that I had a accent when I learned to talk... then when I turned nine I started hanging more time near Americans than the lair, so then I started developing a tiny American accent. I only use my British accent when I want to, or feel the need to."

"Interesting."

"But, here and there when I was little when I was forced to..."

"What?"

She quickly remembered her memories of the sight and screams the innocent civilians she would hurt made when she was forced to use her powers for evil. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I'm not going to tell a random teenage boy a secret after I just met him only a couple hours ago. Gosh, Jaime," She stubbornly said.

"I know. But you were kidnapped for years, and you haven't told us enough information to keep you safe since you got here. At least that's what I heard..."

She rolled her eyes and sat on a fallen over tree. She patted a spot next to her, giving Jaime a sign to sit. He followed her silent orders and stayed quiet for her to speak.

She closed her eyes to avoid showing the guilt and pain it brought to her. Tears began to build up behind her closed eyelid. It burned to even think about it. Her palms started to sweat and shake as she opened her eyes, tears running down her face.

"You see, I grew up around this terrible role model that did things to people that is extremely wrong." Elisabet remembered that one dark night. She remembers the four words that came across her mind.

 _dark._

 _Cold._

 _Scared._

 _Kill._

"I was only seven, and I was still getting in control of manipulating ice. One night, Pitch wakes me up and says that I need to see something. He takes my hand, and we go off to this place. I don't remember what setting we were in, but I do know that we were in a field. It was windy and the field was in the middle of nowhere. No trees, no rocks, no mountains. We soon get deeper into the field and I see this man tied up. Pitch walks up to him and scares him with shadows and nightmare sand of the man's deepest fears. And then he...He..."

Jaime pats her back. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

She covered her eyes and began talking again. "He impaled the man. I remember that traumatizing scream, and how scared both me and the man were. Then Pitch points to his corps and looks at me saying-"

* * *

 _"Kill," he demands, cold and sternly, like it has to be done._

 _"Huh?" Seven-year-old Elisabet asks, confused and scared. "I don't wanna," she cries._

 _"KILL," he yells even louder._

 _She starts sobbing, and looks down at her bare feet. They were dirty and covered in mud._

 _The atmosphere was dark, the only light could be seen was the devilish yellow glow of Pitch's eyes. Elisabet's heart began to stir with feelings of trauma._

 _Pitch kneels down to her height level, and looks straight at her blue, crystal eyes. "Do. It." He demands again, with more fear into it, as if if she didn't do it than there would be big consequences._

 _"Okay, daddy," she responds, rubbing her eye with her bottom lip way out. He smiles with a devilish grin, and stands up, giving her way to walk over to the man._

 _She cries loudly as she blasts multiple icicles at his chest. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY!" She said, over and over again._

 _Blood and organs flush out of his body, squirting it on the seven-year-old. The deep red of the blood that gushed from the man's chest rushed from the man's body as Elisabet impaled the man some more with knife like ice. Soon someone will find this innocent man, or not. There was not a sign of civilization in sight. This poor guy will die here alone, his body will shrivel into a skeleton filled with leftover death and maggots. He probably had a family. Now his family will never know that he was brutally stabbed to death in the chest more than a thousand times._

 _Stop, Elisabet. He's dead..._

* * *

"I'm sorry that happened," Jaime said with a arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"After that, I was always forced to use my powers for bad, and it sucked. That's one of the reasons I'm so afraid to tell the guardians about what I used to use my powers for."

He gives her a quick hug, and sits up. "Lets get back to the castle. I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

Elisabet sat up as well, and whipped her tears away. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

She shrugs and they walk off, side by side back out of this forest like park.

As they walked, they stumbled upon a girl about both their ages. She seemed so familiar to Elisabet. The long Black hair and green dress seemed to trick Elisabet's mind. The girl was wondering her eyes around from the trees above to the bushes that held nothing but insects and leaves.

"Jaime, do you see that girl?"

"What do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know?"

"She looks kinda like you..."

The black haired girl noticed them back and gasped. She scurried over to them and spoke in a sweet, thick British accent. "Do you happen to know where my father is? I've been looking for him for years and never seem to find him. I also just happen to find myself in this place."

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay we're back! Alrighty my fellow readers, hang on to your underwear! It's gonna be a looong ride ;). Shout out to that guest in the reviews who figured out who our mystery guest was last chapter! And one more thing... I realised that I never added or mentioned Olaf in not only this story, but all of my stories (currently). But since (sadly to say) we don't really need him all that much, I will add him this chapter and a few more chapters for fun :)**

 **Enjoy...**

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Elisabet asked, in suspicion.

The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Emily Jane. I'm also known as Mother nature. I'm just looking for my father."

Jaime and Elisabet looked at each other and then back at Emily. But when Jaime was about to speak, she vanished out of the blue.

"That was strange." Jaime sighed.

"No kidding." Elisabet grabbed his shoulder, leading him out of the park. "Let's forget that ever happened and go back to the castle."

"Okay..."

As they walked out of the park, Jaime turned his head back to find Emily in the far distance walking the opposite way from them.

* * *

 _three hours later..._

Jazel skipped to her room humming an old toon. She opened her door and closed it shut behind her, making her way to her closet.

"Last time I try to air drink the whole jug of Orange juice in one minute." She muttered, picking out a purplish blue plaid skirt, a white tank, and a lavender sweater. She put the clothing on and found some black flats. She put them on and made her way to her vanity. She let her hair down loose and looked at herself.

She gave a heavy sigh to herself, looking through the mirror. She spotted a new zit on her forehead.

"What!? No way. Darn it!"

 _knock knock!_

"Come in!" Jazel called, squeezing her zit.

Elisabet walked in awkwardly. She shut the door behind her, watching Jazel. "You shouldn't pop your zits."

"They irritate me though." Jazel whined.

Elisabet walked over to her, creating an ice cube in her hand. "There is a better way to get rid of your zits." Elisabet gave her the cold, wet ice cube. "Just rub a piece of ice on your acne and _tada!_ **(A/N I'm serious. Rubbing an ice cube on your acne shrinks it. I tried it a few times. It hasn't gotten rid of it for me but it shrinks.)**

Jazel laughed, shrugging while rubbing the cube on her newly zit. "What are you up to?"

Elisabet shrugged, collapsing dramatically on Jazel's queen sized bed.

Jazel gasped. "Oh yeah! Mom told me to apologize to you the next time I see you for saying 'i told her they would ask questions every yada yada ya...'"

"Oh uh. I didn't hear you." She responded, quietly. "Look I should be the one apologizing for storming out of the dining room."

Jazel gave her a single laugh. "Trust me, I would've stormed out too if I was in your shoes."

Elisabet didn't respond but look at her nightstand. She saw a picture and a very worn out sticky note hiding behind the frame. She picked the picture up to see a toddler Jazel's having fun in the snow- WAIT! "I remember this."

"What was that?" Jazel asked, enjoying the cold ice on her head.

"I remember seeing you guys at that park!"

Jazel looked at the picture she held up. "Oh yeah. A long time ago I thought I saw you in the background but everyone thought I was crazy."

Elisabet stood up. "I was there. I remember that I was hiding in the trees most of the time watching the families come and go."

"No way." Jazel said. She gasped and dropped the ice on the wooden floor, scurrying over to her desk. She shuffled through one of the drawers and pulled out a camcorder.

"What's the camera for?"

Jazel sat it on the desk, running over to her door checking both ways, as if she didn't want anybody to hear what she was about to say. She closed the door and locked it. Jazel walked over to Elisabet. "You didn't hear this from me but..." She sprinted over to her window and closed it shut. "As I was saying. There is going to be a surprise party tonight all dedicated to you."

Elisabet widened her eyes. "Wow..."

"I know. So tonight I want to record the whole thing because the party is going to end at 2:00 in the morning."

"Well then."

Jazel gave a fan girl dance, squealing up and down. "You know who's going to be there?"

Elisabet gave a nervous laugh. "Uhh... people?"

"MY CRUSH EVER SINCE I WAS TEN!" She squealed even louder. She ran to her pillow and screamed into it. Jazel sat on her bed, a hand on her heart to catch her breath.

"What's his name?" Elisabet asked.

"Elliott..." She said, with a dreamy smile.

"When does the party start?"

She laughed. "I don't know." She stood up. "Probably in a couple hours maybe?"

"Can you help me pick out something?"

She gasped jumping up and down again. "You know it!"

* * *

 _two hours later..._

Elisabet and Jazel walked out of the room looking fabulous. Elisabet had a strapless baby blue dress that went down to her knees, and her shoes were white sandals. Elisabet's hair was hanging loosely, flowing all the way down to her hands (as always) but with a black headband.

Jazel had multi color maxi dress with the same sandals as Elisabet. Her hair was in a very high pony tail.

They walked down to the ballroom with a talking snowman coming after them.

"Hi Jazel! I heard that Elisabet came back."

Jazel turned around, giving Olaf a hug. "That's right. You were spending quality time with marshmallow. This is Elisabet."

"Hi." Was all she said. She was quite stunned but the snowman didn't frighten her. She has seen much much worse.

Olaf gave her legs a hug. She bent down and gave him a hug as well. "We're going down to the ballroom. Wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to but I promised Kristoff I would help him with the cake and drinks."

"Oh... well. See you at the party!" Jazel called, as he walked away.

Elisabet stood up and signaled Jazel that they should continue to go for the ballroom.

* * *

At last the ball started, and everyone got to meet the lost princess, Elisabet. They all spent at least three or four hours having conversations for so long that the kids, teens, and adults starting separating into their own groups.

Jazel, Jaime, and Elisabet wandered around the room looking for the guests that have arrived from different countries. Jazel gasped loudly as she set her blue eyes on Elliott, who was at the snack bar taking a sip of punch.

"Elliott!" Jazel exclaimed, running over to him with a camera in her hand. Elliott noticed her, and hugged her.

"How are you ,Jazel?"

"Goooood." She blushed.

Elisabet stepped in pointing to the camera in Jazel's hands. "Aren't you gonna tell him what the camera is for?"

"You must be Elisabet?"

Elisabet curtsied. "As to I am, sir... Elliott?"

"It is." He took her hand in his own and bowed. Elisabet looked at Jazel for help. She began to mouth 'what now?'.

Jazel got up to Elisabet's ear. "Say 'it is a lovely to make you acquaintance'."

"It is a lovely to make you acquaintance."

Elliott stood up, sighing. " *your acquaintance. I see you have been getting Language Arts classes from Jazel's tutor?" He said, sarcastically.

Elisabet and Jaime laughed, Jazel seemed confused. "He's joking, Jazel." Jaime assured her.

"Oh." Jazel took a second to process, and began to talk. "Elliott, this camera is to capture all of the great moments we spend tonight with my sister. We're going to be keeping it on the whole time. Kinda like a vlog."

Elliott nodded his head as the song the jazz band began to play was slow. "Interesting. Want to dance? We can capture this memory on camera."

She giggled maniacally, and took his hand as they stride to the dance floor. They soon forget about Jaime and Elisabet, and left them hanging near the snack bar. Jaime sighed and looked at Elisabet. "Wanna dance?"

Elisabet's cheeks began to turn red as the blood began to rush to her pale face. "Uh. Sure. Why not." She said, nervously.

He took her hand, confidently, and strode to the dance floor. She placed her hands gracefully in his as his hand was placed on her hip.

Jack and Elsa came dancing towards them, slowly. Jack leaned more over to Jaime. "Make sure you keep your hands above the equator as high as possible." **(A/N typical overprotective Jack X) )**

Jaime went pale, and Elsa laughed to herself a little bit. They danced off leaving the two on the dance floor, doing the waltz.

* * *

As the song faded, Jaime, Elisabet, Jazel, and Elliott decided to hang out around the castle some more. They all agreed to go play their own music in Elisabet's new room.

Jaime and Elliott sat on her bed, as Elisabet was going through her desk that came with her room, and Jazel was recording herself with the camera.

"I thought when I looked in the desk they gave me, there was a bunch of CD's in here. But all I can find are these blank ones." Elisabet commented, shoveling through her drawer.

Elliott got up and examined the CD's. "With these you put videos on to here, so you can make your own, like, home movies."

"Oh. No wander there was this old camera at the bottom of the desk." She gasped as she found an old laptop at the bottom drawer. "No way."

"I'm learning back at home about American technology. Maybe later we can transport the videos on Jazel's camera onto the CD's."

"Sure!" Jazel jumped. "Great idea."

Elisabet looked at her own camera she just found in the drawer. "I think I should also record on my camera." Elisabet suggested. She hid the camera in a corner on her desk near a vase with tulips. "Ill keep it hidden so it's like a reality T.V. show." She got a charger out of the drawer as well and plugged it in the camera. " _And_ it won't run out of batteries."

Everyone else nodded their heads.

* * *

They spent the rest the time and night in Elisabet's room playing board games and all types of fun party games until it was 2:00 and time to get some rest. They all headed to bed; Elisabet and Jazel in their room's, Elliott in the guest room with his Uncle Anders, and Jaime in his own room.

Elisabet slept soundly until she jolted up in her bed, looking around her dark room. She rubbed her eyes, weakly as she took a look at the clock on her nightstand. It was 3:45 at night, and she just heard something jumping around in her room. She got up and turned her lamp on.

"Did you miss daddy?" A low cold voice asked. She turned around, quickly facing the window to see Pitch grinning.

 **OMG! Finally the chapter I have been so excited to write! I hope you guys liked it! Oh and remember a couple chapters ago I said "there will be a consequence for Elisabet's killing"? Yeah. This is what I mean. And when I mean "this is what I mean" I mean, there is going to be some troubles a few chapters. Ya' know what I mean? That was a lot of Means... okay stop it Queen Maylina. I will see you next chapter in the meantime... *makes devilish grin* a lot of Means...**

 **I'm gonna stop until I hurt myself.**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	14. Chapter 14

**We're back!**

 **Enjoy...**

Jack shut his alarm clock off as he dragged his feet out of bed. He looked beside him to not see anyone on the other side of the bed. He already had a clue what Elsa might be doing at the moment, and that was finishing some documents she needed to finish.

Jack put a baggy sweater on and some jeans as he walked out of his room through the hallway. As he walked sluggish through the castle halls, he spotted Elisabet in the music room sitting at the piano, with her nightgown still on. He walked inside the room and listened to her play Beethoven, 'Ode to joy'.

He noticed as she played, she seemed scared and tense. He decided to speak up and say, "you play?"

She jumped with a high pitched eek. Elisabet turned to face him, grabbing her heart, taking deep breaths at a time. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?" She asked, confused with a hint of frustration.

He replied, "Sorry. It's just... Jazel plays the piano too. So it's funny that you know it also."

She gave a small smile and suddenly got lost in her thoughts. She took a second to get back in reality and shivered at what she was thinking.

Jack noticed. "You alright?"

She began to hug herself. "Sure." She replied, quietly. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the piano. He crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when he noticed her nightgown was covered with few spots of blood.

"Uhh... where did...that..." He pointed to the blood stains on the turquoise blue dress.

She gasped, looking down at the mess on her dress, and tried stopping her hands from shaking. "Uhhh-hhh." He voice began to skip. Her heart began to beat out of her chest, and for some reason she began to sweat all over.

Jack got the wrong idea and spoke up once again, "is it... that time of...month?" He asked, clearly confused and embarrassed both at the same time.

She hugged herself tight. _Just die, me!,_ Elisabet thought, _Die like how all of the other innocent people have died! Because. Of. You._

"Lizzy." Jack called.

She snapped out of her thoughts, and began to sink her long, painted green nails into her skin. Hoping to punish herself. "Hmm?"

"You seem scared of something. Are you okay?"

She quickly got up and stepped away from the piano and Jack. "Uhhh..." She casted her eyes at multiple locations in the room. Jack stood up and dragged his feet to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

* * *

Elsa walked regal towards the castle library, hoping to find a few dictionaries and books about the history of Norway. As she walked she was greeted by a screaming Gerda running towards her.

Elsa was confused and asked Gerda, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She tried to catch her breath. "It's- it's-"

"What!?" Elsa asked again, eager.

"It's one of the castle staff! She's... she's..."

"Gerda..."

"DEAD!" She screamed in fear.

Elsa widened her eyes. "What!? Where is the body!?"

Gerda gulped loudly. "Ill show you." Gerda grabbed Elsa's hand and lead her towards the hallway most of the bedrooms were at. First, past Jazel's room. Second, the guest room. Third, fourth, and fifth were also guest rooms. Gerda took her past Elisabet's old nursery and then past Jazel's old nursery, until finally she stopped at Elisabet's door.

Elsa gave no expression at first, and then squeezed her eyes shut, resting her forehead on the wooden door. She sighed rubbing her eyes. "No..."

"I found the body inside her room." Gerda explained.

Elsa stood up straight, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe anything that came out of that old mouth of hers. "Gerda, I don't..."

She rested a hand on Elsa's back. "It was one of the maids that work here."

Elsa opened up the door fast as the first thing she noticed was the body impaled by a huge icicle sticking out the wall about thirteen feet. The rest of the room was snowing. The walls were covered with ice, and not a single spot of the actual wall paper was seen. Elsa looked up at the ceiling to find more icicles hanging above them, about to fall any second. Gerda took a peak at the wooden floor as it was covered entirely with frost, not to mention the corners, desk, nightstands, and bed was layered with thick sheets of powdered snow. Elsa cringed at the sight of the corpses blood still dripping out of the body and staining the frost below it.

Elsa turned around and walked out of the room pinching her nose, sobbing quietly.

Gerda walked behind her and said, "we can't ignore this Elsa. We have to do something about this."

Elsa looked up and rubbed away her cold tears. She took a sniffle, which smelt exactly like death.

"Okay."

* * *

Jack raised a brow at Elisabet, and crossed her arms. "Elisabet Frost, what is going on?"

She didn't reply, but sunk to her knees and hugged herself tighter. "I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" She shreaked of pain and guilt. "HE MADE ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Jack knelt down to her and hugged her. "What happened? Who made you do what?"

She sobbed and sobbed, letting go of the tears she has once kept in for forever.

Elsa power walked into the room and stopped at the sight of Jack hugging his daughter. "Jack." She called.

Jack looked at Elsa and stood up. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You need to see something."

Jack raised a brow. "Have you been crying?" He studied her red eyes and bags under her eyes.

"Just come here."

He walked over to her and she led him out of the music room.

Elisabet suddenly felt something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Depression.

She stood up with shaking legs, and slowly walked out of the room like a baby taking her first steps. She felt fear and nervousness as she past Elsa and Jack discussing something from a far. As she walked and walked, and dragged her feet farther and farther away from them, she felt her blood rush, and her energy boost, and she felt the thumping of her heart as if she was about to have a heart attack.

She started to count to calm her down. "One... two..." but it only seemed to fasten her heart rate. "Three."

She moved her feet faster and faster away from everything and everyone. As she began to move more, she started to fast walk. And that turned to power walking. She started to power walk more but that turned to light jogging. Until some seconds later the light jogging turned to slow jogging, then a regular jog. After all of her deep, loud breaths, she started to run. Then she finally began to Sprint, ignoring all of the other staffs and people telling her to slow down. She even ran into some guardians, but she ignored them like that.

She ran and ran, and didn't think about the consequences that came with her actions, because she already thought of that. She didn't know where she was going but soon she ran out of the castle and into the court yard. She stopped her feet as she notice her three best friends. Elliott, Jazel, and Jaime.

Jazel was sitting on the fountain with her feet in the water. Her silver hair synchronized with the wind, and she didn't have a spot of make up on her (she even got rid of that zit). She had a long blue dress with spaghetti straps.

Elliott was sitting next to her, also with his feet in the crystal clear water. They were bumping shoulders, and obviously flirting.

Jaime just sat at a far distance from the both of them, as if he were the third wheel (which he was). He noticed Elisabet, and locked his eyes on her. The way her thick wavy hair flowed perfectly with the wind, how short and adorable she was, her bright eyes. Oh those eyes. Every time he sees them he sees heaven. But when Elisabet sees herself, she sees the opposite of heaven actually. An angel looking girl with a old, musty, and rusty heart. She hated herself, but even though they only met for just a few days, he knew she was special.

She quickly remembered the reason she was out here in the fresh air in the first place. One word came to her mind that second.

Run.

So she did. She ran out of the court yard, the gates, and out to the village. She scanned her eyes quickly around the town and markets, as several citizens came up to her suddenly interested.

Some said: "Miss Frost, what a pleasure!" "Can I take a picture?" "So adorable!" "Your hair is long and healthy. What conditioner do you use?"

Elisabet's eyes turned cold with fear. "Get away from me!" She yelled. Everyone started to form a crowd around her. Every second it got bigger and bigger. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, but it was as if her words where silent.

Her face turned red, and she shoved a few people away from her. Others gasped at her sudden movement, but a few others laughed.

Her anger started to form and her blood began to boil. She aimed her arms at the crowd and threatened them silently to move. The crowd of people ran away from her as she created a threatening fire work of ice in the sky.

She walked backwards, scared of herself. She just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Jack and Elsa sprinted to the court yard. "Where did she go?!" Elsa asked the three teens.

Jazel and Elliott stood up. "What?" Jazel asked.

"Where did Elisabet go?!" Elsa asked again, louder.

Jazel pointed towards the gates and approached them. Both Jack and Elsa ran towards the gates before she can fully approach them. "Wait!," Jazel said. "Why do you need her!?"

As they ignored Jazel's question, they continued to sprint with Jazel, Elliott, and Jaime on their tales.

Jack and Elsa spotted Elisabet crying, stepping away from everyone else.

"Stay away!" Elisabet warned.

Elsa calmly tried to approach the small teen. "Elisabet, listen to me." Elsa commanded, sternly.

"No! I don't deserve an amazing family like you guys." She sobbed, stepping more and more away from them.

Jack stepped closer to her, but she continued to back away. "Everything is going to be okay. Alright?" As he walked towards her calmly, she stepped back a few inches.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Jazel stood behind Elsa, and covered her mouth with her hands to disguise how scared she was for the sake of the people around her, and most importantly her sister.

Five castle guards came jogging towards her, ignoring how afraid she was. Three of them tried approaching her carefully, while two of them armed their weapons. Elisabet's eye's widened. She turned around in a second and jolted the opposite way of them. Everyone followed her.

She sprinted as fast as she could to the park where Jaime had brought her a few days before. Elisabet turned her head slightly behind her to capture the image of the people she already cared about (and a few guards) chasing after her.

"Come back!" One of the guards commanded.

She ignored his command, and continued to run.

"Why are you running away from your problems?" A voice asked with a British accent.

Elisabet stopped and looked around to see trees all around. The sun peaking at her from above the tall healthy trees, and the rocks and dirt below her size four feet. "Who are you?" She called to the voice.

"I'm sure we've met before." She responded.

Elisabet turned around to see Emily Jane sitting on a boulder. Her long green dress flowed elegantly on the boulder, and her jet black hair rested on her shoulders down to the dirt below them.

"Remember me?"

Elisabet stood in shock for no reason. "I have to go."

"You can't run from problems like these. You have to face the consequences, or they'll be bigger ones."

Elisabet raised a brow. "Nice talking-"

"Just face the consequences. Okay? This right here is getting you in more trouble."

Elisabet rolled her eyes and decided to just run (again). This time she won't stop. This time she won't think. And this time she-

* * *

Elsa, Jack, and the rest followed Elisabet until they seemed to lose her. Elsa began to panic. She held her head in her hands and said "not again, not again! I can't lose her again!"

Jaime pointed to a figure in the distance. It was (of course) Elisabet running away from them. She was sprinting and sprinting until she tripped over a fallen over tree, and hit her head on the hard surface.

They approached her, seeing that she had been knocked out.

One guard picked her up and led them back to the castle with over a million questions on their minds.

 **don't worry it's not the end of the story. More chapters to come! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. By now I am very desperate for your feedback. Also follow and favorite if you liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading, ill see you next chapter!**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	15. Chapter 15

**We are back and ready for our next chapter.**

 **Enjoy...**

Elisabet woke up, feeling her head pounding. She sat up to find her hands and ankles locked up with chains, in a dark room. She took a quick peek around the room. The walls, floors, and solid bed she was laying on was entirely made of concrete. The only source of light was a small two feet by three feet window, covered in mold and smeared finger prints.

She stood up, half awake, and tried to remember what had happened before she found herself in this dark cold room. She remembers Pitch coming into her room late at night, yelling at her, then this woman-

A big sealed metal door opened up wide, making a loud screeching noise. When the door fully opened, three guards came in putting Elisabet in regular hand cuffs, walking her out of the dungeon.

Two of the men held onto her shoulders, while one of the guards walked in front of her. "We are taking you to the Arendelle court. There, you are going to speak in your defense. If you may, you are allowed to talk to someone privately, and have someone else speak on your part. We already have a lawyer for you."

Elisabet repeated every sentence that came out of his mouth, in her head. At least she was able to speak in her defense.

* * *

The court already started a while ago. Elsa and Jack where going to speak in Elisabet's defense. Jazel, Elliott, Elliott's uncle, Jaime, along with many other Arendelle citizens were in the back of the court room. Elisabet had asked to speak to someone privately, so she and a judge got to speak with each other.

"What do you have to say?" The lady judge asked.

"It wasn't my fault the woman died. It was mostly Pitch who was doing it."

The judge laughed. "The woman was impaled by your shard of ice, was she or was she not?"

"She was but-"

"Than there you go."

Elisabet groaned. "It wasn't my fault though. I swear!"

The old lady judge sighed. "There are a lot of evidence that you did it."

"I understand that, miss. But i-"

"Would you like someone else to speak in your defense?"

Elisabet sat up straight. "I would."

* * *

Jaime sat uncomfortably, and overwhelmed at a table in a nearly empty room. He folded his hands, shivering.

The woman got out a piece of paper with a couple questions. "I want to ask a few questions first."

Jaime nodded.

"Did miss Elisabet ever talk about her past with you?"

Jaime nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"What are somethings she has told you about her past?"

"Well... some about having a British accent, most about adventures she's had-"

"Did she ever talk about hurting or killing others in anyway possible?"

Jaime paused.

"What did she say?"

"About how she was always forced to use her powers for evil." He muttered.

The lady hit the table with her palm loudly. "There you go."

"But she never wanted to!" Jaime added.

"Next person."

* * *

Bunnymund rested his head in his hand, as his elbow was placed on the table.

The lady judge looked confused, staring at him. "This isn't the right guardian I was looking for."

* * *

North sat at the table, a plate of cookies in front of him.

The judge held the plate of different sorts of sugary snacks in her hands. "Talk." She commanded.

"I just found out this morning about this case," he shrugged, "what do you want me to say?"

"Does she have any sort of background about this sort of thing, that you might know?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't lie. A while ago, the guardians and I have caught her kill other people before in Burgess." He confessed, bowing his head.

She slid the plate of cookies to him across the table.

* * *

Jazel was furious, as she sat down in the chair, at the table. "If my sister said she didn't do it, than she didn't do it!"

"Why is that so?"

"I've known her long enough to-"

"You have known her for a couple of weeks, not including the day you two met a few years ago."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah."

Jazel growled. "Well I've known her longer than you so-"

"Can some one please get her out of here?" The judge begged.

Jazel looked offended, and gasped. "What's with you, and interrupting people? Huh?!"

* * *

Everyone gathered to the court room, the judge rubbing her head out of annoyance, and everyone settling down.

"I have collected all of the data I need. I have thought about it, and I have decided a punishment for Elisabet is to execute her for what she has done yesterday, and for all of the past murders. The execution will start tomorrow at 12:30 p.m. exactly."

Elisabet gasped. She finally got to meet the family she was supposed to be with, but now it's all going away. She knew it wasn't her fault, she knew that if they knew the truth of what really happened, than they wouldn't be executing her tomorrow.

Elsa cried in her hands, and so did Jack. They couldn't. They failed. They just didn't make it.

Jazel sat there as tears filled her eyes. She sat still, not moving a muscle. Jaime and Elliott were still confused. There has to be an explanation.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Jazel wandered around the castle halls, to her room. She wore sweat pants, and a black tank top, with her hair still in a sloppy braid that sort of matched her mother's.

Elliott and Jaime caught up to her. "Hey." Jaime said.

"I don't think it was her that did it." Elliott stated.

Jazel paused out of nowhere, looking at a family portrait of her, Jack, and Elsa. The picture made her remember something that may stop the execution. Her face lit up, turning around to face the boys.

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

"What?" They boys asked in unison.

Jazel jumped up and down. "Elisabet's camera that she hid in her room must of recorded everything!"

 **So do you guys remember the recorder that Elisabet hid on her desk a few chapters ago? Remember the one at the party? You'll remember. I hope you all like my chapter. Please review, follow, and fave! I love you all, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys I didn't post in awhile D: I was busy. Here's chapter 16. BTW I'm not showing you what happened that night on purpose because I want you guys to wait. You'll eventually get to see what happened soon. I also want to say, i don't know what their system is down in Arendelle. This is just how I'm making it because it fits the story. You understand right?**

 **Enjoy...**

Jaime and Elliott gave Jazel a confused look, as they thought for a second what she meant. "Camera?" Jaime said, unsure.

Jazel ignored their confusion, grabbing both of their wrists, leading them to Elisabet's room. As they walked in, most of the snow had already melted, and the body was gone. Probably to be investigated on. They still didn't understand why the court couldn't just actually take a few days to actually investigate first, instead of jumping to the conclusion. They didn't understand, but Jazel knew, as princess of Arendelle, she was determined to find a way to save her sister, and maybe change the courts methods.

She scanned the wooden, painted white desk, and spotted the camera, grabbing it with both hands as if it was her own baby. As she looked at the screen, she saw that it was still recording, and stopped it. Elliott scratched his head saying, "Oohhh... So that's what you meant when you said 'camera must of recorded everything'."

Jazel nodded as she played the video. She sped through the tape, waiting for something to happen. As Jazel sped through the tape, she noticed that it was 12:00 p.m. exactly, and the execution started in half an hour. She took a deep breath, trying her hardest to slow her heart rate, and prevent herself from having a heart attack.

"Jazel, what is this accomplishing?" Elliott asked, still as confused as he was when the court first started in the first place.

"Just," Jazel took a very huge breath to help her calm down, "relax. Okay?" She snapped. That was the first time she has ever actually raised her voice to Elliott. She likes him but this was _way_ more important to worry about than him at the moment. She knew what she was doing and right now wasn't a very good time to think her otherwise.

As she tapped her foot impatiently, she stopped when she noticed Pitch creeping through her window. Jazel listened and watched the terrorizing event happen before her eyes. Jaime and Elliott watched Jazel's reaction from a distance, processing what was happening.

She stood up, closing the camera. She gave a serious but confident face and said, "Let's get down to the execution and prove them that she didn't do it, because well," She paused, "She didn't do it!" She fired out.

Jaime placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's do this."

* * *

Jazel, Jaime, and Elliott sprinted as fast as they could down the hallways. Elliott gazed his eyes towards the direction of a father clock, reading the roman numerals quickly. "Stop!" He commanded suddenly.

"What?!" Jaime and Jazel asked in synchronize.

He tried to catch his breath and continued. "We're never gonna make it down there. This castle is big, and it might just take us... maybe more than half an hour to get down to were the execution is." He explained.

Jazel looked down at the camera, thinking. She gazed her eyes around them. They had to think of something quick because it usually did take them a long time to get to destination A to B in a huge castle like this. If only-

"Wait a minute..." Jazel said, "how about we slide?"

"Jazel, the more you give out these riddles, the more me and Elliott get confused. What about a slide?"

"I can, like, make a slide out of ice and maybe we could all, you know, slide on it..."

Elliott and Jaime took a second. Jazel quickly created a long ice slide, going through the hallway, and down the stairs they were just about to go down. Jazel looked back at them, attempting to sit on the "ice slide".

"Well?" She wondered.

Jaime grabbed Elliott's shoulders, pushing him on the ice slide, were he slid down the castle halls at a fast speed. Jaime and Jazel followed after him.

* * *

Elsa paced around the front building of the place Elisabet was to be executed. Jack sat behind thinking of a solution. Obviously they couldn't change their minds. It was weird how the king and queen couldn't change their minds. Okay, lets just identify that obviously everyone hates Elisabet at the moment.

Jazel, Jaime, and Elliott ran at a fast pace to were the execution took place. They noticed Elsa and Jack panicking and went up to them. "Did we make it?" Elliott asked.

Elsa groaned and Jack patted her back, depressingly, telling the three in a silent way that it was already too late.

Jazel shook her head, as she began to breath loudly. "No..."

Elsa stayed silent, resting a hand on her back. She shoved back, disappointed.

She reminded herself that the judge said 12:30 p.m. _exactly._ Jazel noticed in the far distance, she saw a large clock tower that read, 12:32. A few minutes late, but instead of just assuming they were to hang her at exactly that time, Jazel scurried away from them, into the area were they held executing. She ignored the protests and screams of others telling her that she wasn't allowed to go were the execution took place, and just continued to run. Run, like how her big sister did yesterday.

After dashing right and left through the hallways, Jazel found her way to were Elisabet was being executed right in front of her eyes. Her neck getting chocked by a rope.

But no. This was not the end. Jazel will not accept that. She will prove of Elisabet's innocents.

 **Sorry I didn't update in a while. I'll try to keep up on this. I'll see you all next chapter. Love ya'll**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Surprise for you all this chapter! Check out my profile under "My fanfiction" to see new upcoming stories I might publish to my account soon (or not soon). That is if you want to check it out. And in this chapter, it's mostly what really happened the other night, where Elisabet "murdered" that lady. Back to the story now!**

 **Enjoy...**

Jazel ran up to Elisabet, dodging the guards that came running after her, trying to stop her. She quickly unwrapped the rope around Elisabet's neck, trying to catch her as she collapsed on the dirt and dust, unmoving. Jazel noticed that they cut some of Elisabet's hair, probably as an extra punishment. It was now down to her shoulders.

"Elisabet!" Jazel cried. Guards attempted to approach Jazel and take her back, away from her sister, but changed their minds when they noticed Jazel scream. As she screamed, ice crept among the ground, spreading fast of anger and sadness.

"Elisabet! Wake up!" She screamed louder. But all she did was lay in her lap unconscious. Jazel turned her head back to look at all the citizens and people that has doubted her and yelled, "Don't you see? She didn't do it!"

The guards ignored her protest, lunging at her, grabbing her arms and shoulders. Jack and Elsa found the execution area, along with Elliott and Jaime. They gasped at the horrific sight.

Jazel charged forward the opposite way of them, making them lose grip on her skinny arms. She turned to face them, a cold and furious look in her eye. Out of nowhere she stomped her foot on the solid ground, sending another layer of ice cover the ground, making them slip on the cold surface. They looked up at her in shock- they have never seen Jazel, the princess, ever act like this before. The happy, giggly little girl was gone for this moment.

She flicked her hands upwards creating a bunch of sharp ice shards gliding across the now covered ice surface facing towards them as a threat.

Jazel turned back around, looking down at her sister. Her long platinum hair, now down to her shoulders. And her neck was bruised by the harsh rope she was just hanging from. Jazel tried tapping her head, trying for a signal.

"Jazel!" Jack yelled, with Elsa following him. She turned her head, holding out a shaking hand with the camera for them to see. They took it calmly, and suspiciously. The others watched the tape carefully, as Jazel held Elisabet in her arms, pleading for something. _Anything!_ To wake her up.

* * *

 _What happened that night..._

 _The window opened widely as Elisabet shifted in her sleep, until she jolted up startled. She took a look around the room, scared. Elisabet rubbed her eyes, with a yawn, checking the time witch happened to be 3:45 p.m._

 _She got up turning the lamp on next to her, looking around her room to see Pitch just feet away from her._

 _"Did you miss daddy?" he asked almost curiously. She rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Though she had to because she was an insomniac most nights._

 _"You remember me don't ya'?" He asked again, more devilishly._

 _"Pitch?"_

 _"So you do remember me." He said unsurprised. He_ _took a step closer to her._

 _"Get out of here!" She demanded with no questions required. Pitch looked shocked almost. He stepped back giving her space because he sensed her anger._ He _knew what she was capable of._

 _"You're coming back." He said firm._

 _She stood stubbornly. She was definitely not going anywhere, and he already knew that. He glared at her. "You were not supposed to be a princess, Elisabet Black-"_

 _"That is not my last name, and never was, and never will be."_

 _He clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white. "This isn't in your blood. I know. You were meant to do much more things than this."_

 _"Killing?" She asked him, knowing his answer was already wrong._

 _He gave an obvious look. "Sitting up straight, looking pretty for a country, and batting your lashes isn't what you were meant to do." He said desperately. He actually did miss her. He missed having a daughter, or at least having someone that reminded him of someone he knew. The girl with black hair gave him strength every time he took a glance at Elisabet. Why?! Why did Pitch see this creature every time he looked at this platinum blonde girl._

 _"Last I checked, this was where I was born and where I was supposed to spend my life. Not do what ever the Boogie man tells me to do," She said harshness to her voice," Just accept that. Leave."_

 _She noticed him step closer to her with anger and frustration. She stepped back, actually frightened of him._

 _It happened so quick. He grabbed both of her wrists, taking control of her powers that came out of her hands. She tried to escape by screaming loudly but that only made him hold her wrists tighter. "This is what you were meant to do!" He fired out with a horrific volume._

 _The screaming and loud noises then attracted a nearby staff who was just doing some late night work, cleaning after the party previously, and just wanted to make sure the found princess was safe._

 _"Princess? Are you okay?" The lady asked walking deep into the room. Without noticing, Elisabet knocked down the lamp she turned on which made it difficult to see. He controlled her wrists by covering layers and layers of powdered snow everywhere, and covered the floor entirely of ice. Without noticing, Pitch controlled her wrists, facing the lady, who was trying to find her way in the pitch darkness and make out all of the odd and terrifying noises._

 _Without a thought, Pitch made Elisabet blast a large icicle at the woman, killing her in only a few seconds._

 _He let go, as if he knew his work was done. He left without a word, angry as ever. Elisabet who still couldn't see what Pitch had made her do, turned on the main light to her room and spotted the dead corpse in front of her, unaware of the blood stains on her nightgown._

 _She fled to the music room, not knowing what to do, and not knowing how to fix this mess. All she thought is that it happened way to fast to realize that what Pitch made Elisabet do, comes with a cost, and since she has never suffered from that cost before, it made her stomach ach of what just might happen when someone finds out about that incident._

* * *

 _Reality..._

They all stood in shock, processing that they really _were_ wrong, and Elisabet _was_ innocent. They all equally started to breath loudly: The guards, Jack, Elsa (even though Jack and Elsa sensed she wasn't responsible, they were still shocked), and the other citizens that saw the tape over the person who was holding the camera's shoulder.

Jazel and Elisabet was right. She really didn't do it.

 **OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! She wasn't responsible for the murder! But, what about Elisabet now? Is she dead? Or is she just unconscious? Find out in chapter 18! I finally finished this chapter, which I'm very happy about. Any hoo, tell me what you thought in the reviews. Favorite! Follow! And yeah... Well I guess that's it. See you next time!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone about the wait. Writers block sucks. And not only that but I was also working on my other story that I may be posting soon ;). But guys lets face reality, we all have basically two lives: our fandom life and than our "normal" life. It sucks how our normal life can get in the way of our fandom life, and how sometimes(not all the time) our fandom life can get in the way of our "normal" life. Can you guys relate? I'm sure most of you guys can, which is why I love you, my fellow readers. Let's just hope I didn't lose some of you guys during your wait. Now back to our story...**

 **Enjoy...**

 **(P.S. This is a VERY short chapter! Forgive me :( , I just actually got done with a paper for school. I'm tired guys.)**

The sounds of loud noises filled her ears. Yelling perhaps? No. Screams. And not just regular screams, they were screams of pain, hurt, and depression. That was the first thing she heard. The last thing she felt was that tight rope around her small neck. "IT HURTS!" is what she yelled. It hurt. Her whole body was sweating because she thought it was the end, she thought she deserved it. Deserved it for being not guilty.

The smell she last remembered was disgusting. The stench of putting on a foul dress, the color of beige. It was dirty, and she could tell it was worn countless times. The taste she last remembered was stale bread and warm water. Nasty it was. She would of rather went back to feeding on nightmares. But then again, the nightmares were pretty terrible also.

Her brave face she put on when she sat in her cell, the day before the actual execution, faded when the other prisoners in the other cells decided to moan of depression and loss. She was traumatized by the graphic disciplines the prisoners would get. Scars, scratches, and blood. Lots of it.

Her hair. That was in her least worries. But when they decided extra discipline for her, by chopping her long platinum locks, she turned unsure. They just cut it. Down to her shoulders, and very uneven. But her hair was still the least of her worries.

When they opened her cell to find her sitting upright on the cold concrete brick, attached to the wall with musty chains to support it from collapsing, they moved their heads slightly, signaling her to get up. She did as she was silently told, and stood up. They told her it was time, and that's when she knew.

They held both of her arms, leading her to her fate. The rope. The rope that hung her. The rope that she was now forced to hang from. This was her ending.

She stood before the musty rope, covered in scraped skin and blood. Because everything she remembers that day contained blood.

Bloody cells.

Bloody ropes.

The ropes. That's what she remembers. The rope.

She took one step closer to her fate once again, wrapping her head through the rope and closed her eyes.

"Any last words?" One man asked. His voice was not happy. It was full of guilt, like when she killed.

She shook her head no, not a peep from her frowning lips.

That's when she reached her fate finally. Hanging in the air, struggling. Moments later, half conscious, she was removed. But from the rope. Why? She didn't know at all until she heard the terrified horrific screams. Her last thought was the scream.

Until everything went dark, and she didn't hear anything anymore. But she remembers her.

Jazzeliya Overland: her sister.

And she was, Elisabet Everest Frost. That's what she remembers. What she remembers is a Memory. And what it was is darkness. It was:

Memories and darkness.

* * *

Jack, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and many other people sat in the Council Chamber, including Anders.

"So it says here that Elisabet was innocent all along. Is this true?" Anders asks, looking at a document. Jack glares at him, which gives him a small but hard kick from Elsa to the ankle under the table. Jack just wanted Anders to mind his own business.

"Yes, that is true." Anna replies. Kristoff nods his own head, looking at Anna.

"Well, have we got the doctor's news yet, to see if she is still alive?" Elsa asked one of the people sitting with them, who happened to be a very professional nurse that works in the Arendelle castle personal hospital area. A small young lady with dark skin and glasses, adjusted her papers and read them through briefly.

"I haven't got any news yet, but I personally don't think it is going to work out," she answered the queen, "That poor thing was suffocating terribly from that harsh rope she hung from. Most people with good health can hold their breath under water for approximately two minutes. She isn't in the best health, but she was in a good state of being healthy before the whole execution thing. Plus she was hanging from the rope for about more then two minutes since they wanted to execute her on time, I hypothesize that she couldn't take the rope any longer then one minute."

"She lost consciousness, right?" Jack quickly asked.

"Yes she did. She is a premature, correct?" The nurse asked Elsa and Jack. They both nodded in unison and let her speak once again.

"Premature's, have reportedly higher risk of death in early adult hood. She is not an adult quite yet, but it must be slightly different for half mortal and half immortal children, before Queen Elsa turned immortal by the man in the moon- but that's not important at the moment."

They all smile, having Anna finish for the woman at the table. "What's important that we make sure Elisabet survived."

Everyone agreed with Anna and they continued to discuss about what they can and shouldn't do next time something like this happens.

* * *

A little bit later, They are still discussing about changes to the courts system. A doctor comes in holding a few pieces of papers and bows his head, ashamed.

Elsa and Jack are the first to stand when they see the doctor's gloomy face. They already know by the site of everyone else's face and the doctors that Elisabet didn't make it.

"She wasn't really unconscious," The doctor stated, bowing his head even more, "That's just what we thought."

Anna looks away, and Kristoff comforts her. She is dead. They only got to know her for a little while and she's dead? No. They will not accept that.

Elsa sits back down in her chair, covering her wet sobs and cries, awhile Jack stands there in shock. _This can't be true,_ He thought.

And then he realized something. He thought back, suddenly, on all those times when the guardians and Elsa told him to at least be a good king or guardian, he had to come up with a solution to the most hard, or terrifying problems. Well now, he was doing that. He started to think, right on the spot, of solutions to this. He looked down to all of the citizens before him. He looked at their tears.

That's it! Tears!

"Gurda," He called to her. He caught her attention and she looked towards him, depressed, "We need someone to heal Elisabet."

Elsa looked up at her husband. What was he thinking about.

"But, your highness, we do not know anyone else that can-"

"We do." He said.

"Jack? What in the world are you doing?" Kristoff asked him.

"Call Rapunzel."

 **YAY! I finished a chapter! I'm sorry guys I haven't updated in a while- no. A long time. Its school and stuff. I think I have to also apologize about this short chapter. I'm sorry guys. Okay, there. Done. I will try my hardest to keep posting new chapters. I'm actually also almost done with one of my other chapters that I'm thinking about posting very soon, like I told you guys in the first authors note. And sorry if I got any medical things wrong... I'm not a doctor. I just looked those things up. And the court system awhile back, yeah, I just did what my head thought would fit the story better to me.**

 **OH OH OH! Next chapter Im thinking about answering to your reviews after every story In the authors notes. to start, I'll answer up to approximately 10 reviews or less. And if I start to get more reviews I'll add to how many reviews I answer. So yeah. It'll be fun to engage with you guys. I don't know if this will be like a one time thing, but I just want to experiment. If I don't like answering to reviews and stuff then I'll stop, but I highly doubt that. Okay than! :D**

 **REVIEW SO I CAN ANSWER TO YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, maybe I'll answer reviews when new reviews come ;). And I really don't know where Rapunzel lives, so we're just going to say Corona.**

 **Enjo** **y**

Rapunzel sat back comfortably in her golden and purple royal chair, admiring the luxurious praises of being a brand new queen to Corona. Years ago, her parents passed of old age, which led to Punzie's coronation pretty early for a queen just like Elsa.

She closed her eyes and then rubbed them as if she hasn't slept in ages.

One of her servants steps in politely, carrying an envelope. "Your majesty," she greeted bowing. She hands the envelope to Rapunzel the same time Rapunzel bows her own head slightly.

When the servant leaves her presence, Rapunzel tears open the note. Flipping her short brunette hair back she begins to scan the note. It read:

 _Dear Rapunzel,_

 _It is I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I am also you're cousin. Do you remember my coronation you attended? Anyway, you have probably heard about my lost daughter kidnapped by Pitch Black. Well, she's here now, in case you were wondering. A lot has happened since we found her. It has only been a few days since she found out on her own she was lost, just like you. She came upon Arendelle, demanding the guards at the gates to let her in and that she was the princess we have been looking for all these years. We eventually had a party, and that's when we have our problem. The next day we find out that Elisabet "murders" one our staff._

Rapunzel rubs her eyes some more to actually find out that she actually read the word _murder._ She blinks nonstop until she reads the word again. _Murder? What? How can this be?,_ she thought to herself. She clears her mind, continuing to read the note her cousin has sent her.

 _We then set her up for trial, and my very unprofessional court system got her executed. Jazzeliya, my youngest proves us wrong that she really didn't murder our staff member. It was really the boogieman. So that brings us here. Elisabet dead and our terrible mistake. So would you please, come down to Arendelle to heal our daughter, in trade for some goods?_

 _Sincerely, Elsa Idun Frost, Snow Queen and Queen of Arendelle_

Rapunzel folds up the small piece of paper, setting it on the arm rest of the throne she sits in.

"What do I do?" She asks herself. Thinking back, Rapunzel and Eugene already have a lot of things on their list they need to do. A new school they are help building, attending a charity event in Scotland, filling out contracts from other colonies, etc. etc. Therefore, even if she didn't have all of these events to go to she wouldn't have time to travel all the way over to Arendelle. Why? Because she is a queen herself. Although, Elsa is her cousin, and her daughter, Elisabet, is a family member. Why would she decline healing a family member. Rapunzel doesn't know.

* * *

Tooth fluttered her wings across the Arendelle halls, Jazel by her side. Ever since they announced Elisabet dead Jazel has not been taking care of her needs. Her hair has been in the same braid since the morning of the day Elisabet was sent to the rope.

"I didn't even get to know her." Jazel rant. Tooth patted her back with an upset facial expression.

"I know, honey. It really must be hard not to spend anymore time with a sibling you care about."

"It is hard. I don't even know what to do anymore. I had all of these plans, all of these things I wanted to do with her because I only got to know her for a little while. Do you know how much I hate being an only child. Yeah that means I don't get to share most of my things, and yeah there _is_ more privileges. But sometimes it gets lonely. You know?"

"Yeah." Tooth sighs.

They walk a bit faster towards the bed rooms until they stop at her door. Elisabet's. Tooth turns to a halt, watching Jazel stare at the bare door. White with few smudges of dirt and dust. It was cold, and striding a few millimeters closer to it you can just sense the darkness that came from the room. The history that laid upon it days before is as clear as fresh water. Every time you looked at the wooden object you get a sense of pain, guilt, and most of all confusion. Or was it lost love. Or maybe both.

Jazel tilted her head down at the wooden ground, admiring the cold surface and how freezing it is because Elisabet is not in rest. She's still here.

Clamping her hand on the frozen door knob and opening it open was difficult for two reasons. 1) because the door was nearly frozen. And 2) because Jazel was debating whether or not she should take a peak at the disaster that happened the nights before. With all her might, she pushed open the door wide revealing a room with a temperature almost equal to death and misery.

Tooth follows behind, not a word from her thin lips. On the other hand, Jazel sat in the middle of the room. Looking up and then down. To the window and then back to the door where she forced herself to reenact the night Elisabet's life nearly changed. But, it wasn't her fault. It was Pitch's. _And he will pay,_ she thought.

"Jazel." Tooth called gently.

Jazel twirled on her feet to face the half human half hummingbird. She nodded.

"Look." She said, pointing her purple crystal eyes to a small box near her old desk. On the top read _ELISABET'S MEMORIES_ scratched on with pen. It was a dark midnight blue, a little bit too dusty if you ask anyone.

"Her memories." Jazel whispered. Tooth nodded picking up the small chest, opening it up to find her baby teeth.

It was at that moment when they both new that they both had every right to see Elisabet's memories. Yes. They knew, and they will.

 **hope you all enjoyed. I added a new poll to my profile, so check it out. Review, follow, fave. Of course if you enjoyed it.**

 **Stay Queenly!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if it's been a while. But on my defense, it's December. And almost winter. And almost Christmas- kinda.** ** _And_** **I'm that one obsessed Jelsa fan that celebrates the first day of winter every year. Yeah...**

 **Enjoy...**

The day started gloomy, with grey tiles of clouds in the sky, and it ended miserably. A few days passed since Rapunzel received the letter Elsa sent her, though she has not replied.

Arendelle was never themselves after Elisabet was executed for what they thought was "her murder". No one felt joyful at all. It was a sense of realization when Jazel showed the tape to everyone who doubted her. It was also guilt written not just on their faces, but their hearts and memories as well.

Tooth and Jazel entered Tooth's palace. They walked tense towards Tooth's new invention- which she's been making alot- putting the wooden blue box written "ELISABET'S MEMORIES" next to a table.

Tooth fluttered near the golden bronze rusted machine, and raised both of her hands out to present the new equipment she proudly made.

"This," she said, "is a new invention I created to look at certain memories from a different perspective."

"Different perspective?" Jazel asked, nodding her head to the side with confusion.

"Yes. Usually with memories, you have to be the founder of the teeth enable to view the memories inside them," she said as she patted a hand gently on the machine. "But this machine allows you to watch the memory in your own point of view without being the founder of the teeth. You can even be on the scene of the memory, watching the memory from afar, without disturbing what's going on," she explained.

"Brilliant," Jazel commented.

"It is."

They stood in dead cold silence, admiring the work Tooth put into it. Jazel decided to sit on the table the teeth was set on, and kick her feet because she was to short for it to touch the ground.

"Tooth?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think Rapunzel is going to help Elisabet?"

Tooth took a second to think of what to say. "Well," she began, "Bunny gave me hope."

Jazel furrowed her brows. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

She gave a heavy sigh, and a small kick to the air gently. "No, I mean..."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked with a weak voice, looking at her as she spoke.

"Do you think Rapunzel... I don't know... even... wants to save Elisabet?"

"Well," Tooth furrowed her eyebrows as well, thinking about the surprisingly hard question. "Why so?"

"My mum has to have said _something, anything_ about Elisabet getting blackmailed, kidnapped by a criminal, and killed as told to do so by Pitch," She said, "I don't think if I was her I'd want to..."

"Save her?"

"Yea."

Tooth moved closer towards Jazel, and sat next to her. She hugged her from the side. "She will or she won't. There is a fifty fifty chance she will or will not. But, in the meantime, all we can do is wait."

Jazel huffed and thought to herself, praying to the Lord and Man in the Moon to make Rapunzel save her.

 _Please, Man in the moon, please. Help us save my sister._

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Somebody! Anybody!"_

 _Dead silence. It is dark, and cold, and scary._

 _"I know..." trying to say it but it won't come out._

 _"That I... am... ugh!"_

 _Exhausted, confused, and for some reason the words will just cannot come out._

 _"I know... that I'm dead... but I know... that I'm... alive!"_

 _Dead silence. It is dark, and cold, and scary. There is nothing to look at, nothing to view. It is just pitch black._

 _"PLEASE! ANYONE!?"_

 **hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long but I just wanted to give you something instead of leaving you with nothing. Love you all, and please review, favorite, follow if you liked it. And I do want you to know that I really do check out the reviewer's profile. Sometimes I even read their stories. I'm not lying, and I'm not doing this to get more comments (okay maybe I am), but I do like to get engaged with you guys, and how I do that is I visit your profile. Even if it's just to read your bio or check out your favorite stories. I mean, that's how I always find the stories I follow.**

 **But again, I like your feedback and it makes my day when someone says something to improve my writing skills without someone just saying it to be nice. You guys are awesome!**

 **STAY QUEENLY MY CANDY BABIES!**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, everyone. Sorry, I've started realizing that the story is pausing, and we don't know what to do with the story. To be honest, I don't know where to start. But that's the cool thing about writing. Word vomiting everywhere! And no... I'm not dead.**

 **Enjoy...**

Anna collected the mail that was sent to them from other colonies. Some about trades, most about parties, and a few amount about how Anna and everyone is doing about Elisabet. So, for once, Anna decided to be a "responsible" princess- as she, Anna, would of put it- and go through the mail. It was a small task, though she would of felt proud of herself for getting something done. Because all of the other tasks she would do is either help with the parties, or take care of her twins, Christa and Andrew. With the help of Kristoff; of course.

Anna found the smaller dining area(that most peasants would agree was huge), taking a seat, and going through the _Oh my, Dear! Is the poor princess alright? And, are you alright? IS ANYONE ALRIGHT?! Alright?_

The first one basically read:

 _Dear King and Queen of Arendelle,_

 _I knew that poorly raised child was trouble. No questions asked. I kind of hope everyone one you live with is okay. Though, once you think about it, I'm still over here in a different country minding my own business, and therefore, still doing my daily tasks. So really this terrible family tragedy of yours has no effect on my life whatsoever. So I guess deep down, I'm not sorry. Huh. Funny how this works. HAHAHAHA!_

 _Your dearest- est- est friendliest friend of yours,_

 _A country you've never heard of before_

Yeah, and all the other letters about Elisabet was basically saying that also. But one. It was from Rapunzel. Finally! All these random senses washed over Anna like she was walking right through a waterfall. All of the seconds Anna held the note in her hand felt like hours, years almost. It was a mixture of fear and many other feelings she felt, all bundled up inside her ready to burst like fire works on fourth of July.

Anna opened the note carefully, trying her hardest not to cause any damage to the neat, light beige envelope.

"I can't believe she wrote back," Anna muttered to herself, still shocked that Rapunzel actually wrote a letter to them. Wait, how many days has it been since the major incident?

"Who wrote back?" Elsa asked, walking into the "small" dining room.

Anna turned around quickly from her seat, holding out the note to Elsa eagerly, and excited. "Rapunzel, our cousin, she wrote back! She finally wrote us back!"

Elsa widened her already big eyes, and took the note from Anna's hands. Elsa stopped herself and paused. "Wait," she exhaled.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Read. It."

"I'm nervous," Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes at her big sister. "Me too, but _someone_ has to read it."

Elsa huffed, looking at the ground, the side of her bottom lip out. Then she put the note to her chest, still looking at the waxed black and white checkered flooring. "Fine, I'll read it."

Anna giggled cheerfully, clapping her hands and dancing on her feet as she does.

"It says," Elsa paused, as if she had second thoughts.

"Read it already, Elsa!"

"Okay, okay," Elsa replied back. "It says, 'Dear Elsa,-"

"Why did you stop!?"

Elsa threw the note to her obnoxious sister, where she caught the note and glared at her stubborn older sibling.

"I don't know what it's going to say, and I'm frightened to know." Elsa stated.

"I'll read it to you."

"Thanks."

Anna cleared her throat loudly, beginning to read the letter.

"'Dear Elsa'," Anna read with a voice that matched Rapunzel's, "'I am greatly sorry for Elisabet and everyone else that is mourning at the moment. I wouldn't know a clue what to do if I was in yours and Jack's shoes. Again, I'm very sorry for the mishap, I truly am. But, Elsa, I am afraid that I cannot go to Arendelle to heal Elisabet. Fore I have troubles of my own to attend. Queen to queen, I hope you understand where I'm coming from. This rarely ever happens to me, getting a request from a dear family member of mine, and having to make a decision between what's best for my kingdom and what's best for the sake of a family member. I have many tasks and mishaps of my own to fix, and it's just to many on my plate. I hope you understand, Rapunzel.'"

Elsa sat down slowly on a navy blue and silver chair, right next to the dining room table. After hearing what terrible news coming from Rapunzel, read by her own sister was a ghastly sight to Elsa.

"Els," Anna muttered, viewing her watch at her despairing sister. Her mascara traveled down Elsa's plump rosy cheeks, and her eyes became red quickly from the morbid news.

"I thought..."

"Me too, Elsa. But, I guess she had..."

"I can't believe she would betray us like that! We're are her cousins, and that is my daughter who she decided not to save! And- and..."

"Elsa!" Anna said, catching her sister from yelling even louder. "She already had things to do!"

Elsa slumped into the chair, improper for a queen herself. But then, at that moment, it did not matter.

"I'm just pissed." Elsa snapped.

"I am too." Anna squeaked, and began to cry.

Elsa hugged Anna tightly as she got up from the chair.

"You do realize that we have to break the news to everyone else, right?" Anna said, as she and Elsa stood in their embrace.

Elsa nodded. "Of course I realize, Anna."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, until Anna decided to break the ice.

"What is Jazzy going to think?"

"Oh _God_ ," Elsa said.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Stay Queenly**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


	22. Chapter 22

The sense of guilt washed over Elsa as she plopped on her cushioned king-sized bed. She's been working 24 hours a day, seven days a week trying to figure out some way to get her daughter back. But every idea that appeared in her head eventually turned out to be useless or unrealistic. She covered her face with both of her hands as her nose pointed towards the ceiling.

"This is all my fault," Elsa muttered under a long breath.

"What's your fault," asked Jack just as she finished her exhale.

Elsa's body sat up straight when she heard her husband enter the room, closing the tall door behind him. He dragged his feet towards the bed then took a seat next to her.

"Nothing," she muttered again.

Jack wanted to hear her thoughts. "What, Els? I can't make you feel any better if you hold things in like this. If you keep building up your feelings, that's going to lead to being depressed."

Preach.

Elsa rolled her eyes and faced Jack, both hands on his. Her whole body was blushing a deep maroon red from head to toe, and her eyes began to fill with each passing second. Jack's stomach churned with hers. This was going to be horrifyingly terrible.

"Promise you won't hate me," she sobbed, "I've done something bad. Very bad."

* * *

Rapunzel quickened her speed walk. She wanted, no, _needed_ something that would cure her disgrace from the Frost family. As she entered her private study, Rapunzel flipped through her drawers and cabinets to find a bottle. Not a tall bottle or a petite bottle, a bottle that would be enough. Enough to cure a certain family member.

When she finally found the perfect container, a glass vial with a white lid screwed into the top, she searched through a medical box filled with different shaped scissors, bandages, tubes, and knives. When the correct sized cutting knife was found at the bottom of the box, she held it up to her face, examining the quality of sharpness. The handle was decorated with a serpent-entwined staff and the face of Asclepius, the God of medicine, healing, and rejuvenating.

"This is my gift to the people I should've helped out," she whispered, burning tears burst through her eyes. "And I should've gave them my assistance."

With seconds flashing of heartfelt memories of her family she's known since she was eighteen, she sliced her skin with the magical knife, and watched as she poured the golden-pink blood into the vial. When she was finally done pouring the blood up to the neck of the container, Rapunzel cried onto her arm to stitch the scars she left. When finished, Rapunzel set the vial into a small box filled with bubble wrap. She whipped her tears with a silky, cream colored cloth that had floral stitches embodied into it, then folded it into the cardboard box as well.

Taping the gift shut, Rapunzel held the knife to her heart and sighed, "This will get better."

* * *

Jack stormed into the courtyard, face no longer pale but a raging red. A vein popped out of the side of his neck. With steam coming out of him like a stove cooking a meal, he kicked over a flower pot, hearing the earsplitting crash of the pot breaking into a million pieces. Elsa came rushing out to him with tears falling down from her face, leaving puddles behind her.

"Jack, listen, please," Elsa pleaded. "You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand, I understand that you sold out our daughter for execution! Is that why they wouldn't let us see Elisabet?! Is because you ordered them not to let us in no matter what we said? They knew you were acting too right?"

Elsa lowered her head, "I didn't know she wasn't guilty."

"But you just had to jump to conclusion because you're the queen, and you know everything, right?!"

Elsa grabbed onto his shoulder and pleaded some more, trying to make him understand that it was a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. He shoved her hands off of him, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah? Everyone makes mistakes? Everyone sells their daughter out without any evidence?"

"Look, Jack, I know that-"

"Don't talk to me," Jack ordered, shunning her.

"Please, Jack, please!"

"Elsa?"

"Jack, please listen to me, Jack, I know what I did was wrong, and I realize that now! I've been trying all I can to fix it. I get that I've been calling the court system unprofessional, but know I realize that I was the unprofessional one! I'm trying the best I can to fix it, please listen!"

"We need a break," Jack spat.

"What?"

"You and I-"

"What about Jazel?!"

He took a deep breath, "I'm not breaking up with you, me and you just need some time apart."

Elsa's heart immediately began to pound. "Jack, I'm sorry."

"I am too."

* * *

Anna searched through the mail.

"Bills, bills, news, bills, that fine for accidentally screwing up the playground of the orphanage, mail, mail, a package from Rapunzel?"

When she pealed the package open, she found a bottle filled with a substance the color of a bright golden and pink. There was a note. It read:

 _To the Frost family, From Rapunzel._

 _I apologize for not helping you when you needed it. Here is my gift to you._

 _Step One) pour exactly one cup of freezing cold tap water onto the cloth._

 _Step Two) place the cloth on the immortal's head, and wait five minutes for the tears to sink into the immortal's brain._

 _Step Three) dip the hand of the killer, or a possession of the immortal's, and rub it on the head, arms and legs of the immortal. If it doesn't work, that means it is the wrong killer or possession._

 _Step Four) The immortal will wake in a screeching scream, this is when you begin to feed them bread and water to help them regain their energy._

 _Please note that you only have three tries to awake the immortal, If the three tries doesn't work than the immortal is permanently dead._

There was only one sentence that came out of Anna's mouth after reading that letter.

"GET THE KING AND QUEEN, WE HAVE AN IMMORTAL TO AWAKE!"


End file.
